Lazos familiares
by Leanne Black
Summary: -¿Es todo lo qué te preocupa? – Andrómeda ahora estaba furiosa. – ¿Es lo que quieres para tú vida? ¿Ser la esposa de un mortifago? ¡No puedo creer que mi hermana en verdad desee ser la esposa de un vulgar asesino? -¡Tú no eres mi hermana! – la bofetada que le dio Narcissa no le dolió tanto como esa afirmación. Andrómeda sería uno de los buenos, esta vez ella haría lo correcto.
1. La sangre ata

Del sufrimiento han surgido las almas más fuertes. Los caracteres más sólidos están plagados de cicatrices

Kahlil Gibran

_- 7 de junio de 1972 -_

Andrómeda despertó conteniendo el grito de dolor que le lastimó la garganta. Había soñado que era su noche de bodas y su esposo le había llevado un presente. Era el regalo más hermosamente envuelto que Andrómeda hubiera visto jamás, tenía tantos deseos de abrirlo que no podía esperar más pero en cuanto desató el lazo sintió repulsión. Ya no lo quería más, quería que se lo llevaran, que lo alejaran de su vista pero tal fue la insistencia de su esposo que terminó por abrirlo. La cabeza degollada de Ted Tonks cayó sobre su regazo y rodó por la habitación; sus enormes y hermosos ojos negros la miraban y la acusaban, le hablaban de todo lo que había podido tener y que ahora no tendría.

Estaba aterrorizada, ya no le quedaba ninguna salida, esa noche sería su cena de compromiso con Evan Rosier. Lo primero que vio fue el vestido que su madre le había elegido para esa noche: verde Slytherin y con finos detalles elaborados en plata; Bellatrix siempre iba de negro, sin importar lo mucho que lo odiara su madre, Narcissa usaba tantos y bonitos colores que su madre era completamente feliz porque su pequeña niña rubia era perfecta. Andrómeda prefería los colores oscuros, esos que le permitían pasar desapercibida, cosa que molestaba a su madre. Pero esa noche ella tenía que ser el centro de atención y su madre se encargaría de eso.

Tenía 19 años y era una cobarde, ella no era como Sirius, ella no era un espíritu libre, una rebelde; se casaría, se casaría con Rosier y haría sentir orgullosa a su familia. Por lo menos su madre no podría ser más feliz, Bella se había casado con el heredero de los Lestrange y ahora ella no sólo se casaría con el heredero de los Rosier sino que tendría lo que su madre nunca tuvo: la fortuna que por derecho le pertenecía pero que por ser mujer nunca tendría.

Conocía a Evan, era una versión más sádica y retorcida de Rodolphus. Sería la esposa de un mortifago, sería lo que su familia esperaba que fuera… el rostro sonriente de Ted ahogó todos los demás pensamientos en su cabeza. Ted era bueno, amable, cariñoso, tenía ese sentido del humor tan extraño pero que siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa… Ted era el hombre que ella amaba.

Observó su armario. Dentro estaba la maleta que ella había hecho dos días después de que terminó sus estudios en Hogwarts, la misma que había llenado y vaciado en incontables ocasiones, esa que se llevaría cuando abandonara a su familia para estar al lado de Ted, la misma que en esos momentos contenía unos cuantos cambios de ropa y joyas que vendería para comenzar su nueva vida. La misma maleta que ahora estaba protegida bajo los más poderosos sortilegios protectores que conocía…

El tiempo para Andrómeda había dejado de tener sentido, todo se resumía a esos segundos robados que tenía con Ted y las interminables horas que pasaba en su mansión, intentando conseguir el valor que se necesitaba para salir huyendo pero ella no era una Gryffindor, era una serpiente y como tal, no podía dejar a los de su clase para ir al dado de un hurón, sin importar lo mucho que amara a ese hurón.

Cuando se dio cuenta, la elfina doméstica ya estaba en su habitación pidiéndole que se apresurara o llegaría tarde a su cena de compromiso. Andrómeda observó la ventana, pronto anochecería y todos los invitados llegarían. La elfina le ayudó a vestirse y arreglarse, ella se sentía atrapada, asfixiada, el vestido se había convertido en su propia prisión y el anillo que pronto llevaría en su mano, su sentencia de muerte.

Todo era confuso: las conversaciones, el ambiente, la situación. Evan y sus padres la observaban, e intentaban hacerla reaccionar pero ella no quería hacerlo, quería quedarse en ese mundo de sombras donde lo único real parecía ser el recuerdo de Ted. Su mano tembló incontrolablemente cuando tomó la de Evan para sellar su compromiso…

En fiestas como esas, Andrómeda siempre terminaba en el jardín, intentando huir de todo mundo y el hecho de que esa fuera su fiesta de compromiso, no cambiaría las cosas. Hacía frío pero no le importó, tenía que despejar su cabeza y olvidar todos esas tonterías de escapar y vivir al lado de un sangre sucia, tenía que hacerlo.

-¿Feliz? – Evan le sonrió. Tenía esa sonrisa que le producía escalofríos, esa que ella imaginaba que usaba cuando torturaba y asesinaba gente inocente.

-Mucho – le devolvió la sonrisa. – Y ansiosa porque ya estemos juntos.

Evan sonrió aún más, se acercó y la abrazó por la espalda. Aspiró el aroma de su cabello, tarareaba una canción que ella identificó de inmediato porque era una de las favoritas de Ted, de ese grupo muggle que siempre sonaba en su departamento cuando ella estaba ahí, _"Angie, porque suena como Andy y me recuerda a ti"_, le había dicho en alguna ocasión. Andrómeda sintió que la sangre en su cuerpo se congelaba, le costaba respirar y el abrazo de Evan le lastimaba las costillas.

-¿Segura qué no estás ansiosa también por ir a contarle a ese asqueroso sangre sucia que te vas a casar conmigo? – el susurro de Evan le perforó los oídos, ¿cómo se había enterado? Su abrazo se hizo aún más doloroso. – Una vez casados no permitiré que continúes retozando con semejante alimaña – la obligó a darse la vuelta y observarlo a los ojos, la tenía sujeta por los brazos y le estaba causando daño.

-Yo… yo no… nunca…– pero Evan la obligó a callar con una dura mirada.

¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta? – le preguntó volviendo a sonreír. – ¿Creíste que era igual de estúpido como el resto de tú familia? – Andrómeda luchaba por contener las lágrimas de dolor que querían salir de sus ojos. – Para el día de nuestra boda te regalaré su cabeza en bandeja de plata, así podrás verlo cuando quieras. Quién sabe, - dijo con aire divertido – quizás podremos iniciar una nueva tradición familiar, colgar las cabezas de todos esos asquerosos muggles y sangre sucia con lo que te hayas revolcado.

Andrómeda apenas si logró contenerse el resto de la fiesta, pero en cuanto pudo, se retiró a su habitación. Tan pronto la puerta se hubo cerrado, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Todo el dolor que sentía, el miedo, la desesperación y el terror la atraparon por completo. Evan lo sabía, Evan iba a matar a Ted y ella no podía hacer nada. Lloró durante horas, no podía controlarse, no podía pensar con claridad, todo era dolor y miedo.

No quería perder a Ted, no quería que lo mataran, no quería que lo alejaran de su lado. Ella se hubiera podido casar, pasar el resto de sus días al lado de un mortifago, un asesino, podría soportarlo mientras pudiera pasar esos segundos robados al lado de Ted… pero ahora no tendría eso porque Evan lo iba a matar.

Se secó las lágrimas y se paró de golpe. Si Evan quería matar a Ted tendría que matarla a ella primero. Abrió su armario y deshizo los sortilegios que protegían su maleta, se lo llevaría todo con ella, todos sus vestidos, sus túnicas, todas las joyas que le pertenecían y lo vendería todo o lo quemaría si Ted no aceptaba el dinero, pero no dejaría nada ahí que alguna vez le hubiera pertenecido, nada que ellos pudieran destruir o hacer desaparecer una vez que ella se hubiera marchado. Buscaría a Ted, viviría a su lado, sería su esposa, nadie la detendría, nadie; aunque claro, primero tendrían que buscar otro lugar, uno completamente alejado, uno donde nunca los encontrarían.

Durante un segundo, Andrómeda pensó que de haber sido muggle nunca hubiera podido escapar de casa cargando la pesada maleta a la que le había hecho un hechizo expansivo para que contuviera todas sus pertenecías. Supuso que por pensamientos como ese su familia la repudiaría aún más, porque no sólo estaba escapando de casa, lo estaba haciendo para estar con un hijo de muggles, un sangre sucia.

Todos dormían, nadie notaría su ausencia hasta que fuera demasiado tarde, ella ya estaría a kilómetros de distancia, viviendo, siendo feliz, estando al lado de Ted. Estaba tomando la salida del cobarde pero eso no le importaba.

-¿Vas a algún lado?

Andrómeda sintió que su sangre se congelaba. Había olvidado por completo que a su hermana le gustaba tomar leche caliente en medio de la noche y que siempre la bebía en la sala principal, esa por la que tenían que pasar para poder usar la puerta principal.

Narcissa la observó con furia mal contenida en sus siempre fríos ojos azules, tan diferentes a la impenetrable barrera gris de Bellatrix y al poco calor que emanaban sus ojos castaños. Ella siempre había sido la hermana mediocre, no era Black como Bella con su cabello negro, piel blanca y perfecta y esos ojos grises que podían traspasar toda clase de barreras, mágicas o físicas. Tampoco era una Rosier como Narcissa, esa niña perfecta de ojos azules y cabellera rubia. Lo único que ella tenía era un cabello castaño y ojos castaños que nunca sobresalían y nunca lo harían.

-Creí que Evan mentía cuando me lo dijo – ahí estaba de nuevo, es odio mal contenido. – ¿Es verdad qué te ves con ese Hufflepuff asqueroso sangre sucia?

-Narcissa, yo te lo puedo…

-¿Es verdad? – le gritó. – ¿Te vas a fugar con él?

-Yo…

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta? – Narcissa estaba fuera de sí. El odio en su mirada la traspasaba por completo pero lo que más le dolió a Andrómeda fue el asco con el que la miró. – ¿Tienes idea de lo que tu estupidez va a afectar a mi relación con Lucius? ¿Y si rompe nuestra relación?

-¿Es todo lo qué te preocupa? – Andrómeda ahora estaba furiosa. – ¿Es lo que quieres para tú vida? ¿Ser la esposa de un mortifago? ¡No puedo creer que mi hermana en verdad desee ser la esposa de un vulgar asesino?

-¡Tú no eres mi hermana! – la bofetada que le dio Narcissa no le dolió tanto como esa afirmación.

Andrómeda contuvo las lágrimas y dando media vuelta continuó su camino. Llevaba la cabeza en alto, como la orgullosa Black que era, ella no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse, ella no sería la que estaría ligada a asesinos, a gente intolerante, a un loco psicópata que terminaría derrotado y arruinado junto con todos sus seguidores. Ella sería uno de los buenos, esta vez ella haría lo correcto.

Cuando Andrómeda reconoció el edificio de departamentos en el que vivía Ted, sintió que todo el peso que cargaba en sus hombros desde hacía tiempo se desvanecía. Quería correr, quería gritar, quería despertar a todo mundo en ese destartalado lugar y hacerles saber que amaba al ocupante del departamento 5D y que no le importaba que fuera pobre y un sangre sucia.

Tal vez tendría que haber esperado, tendría que haber dejado que durmiera, tal vez tendría que haber tocado de forma normal y no como una desquiciada que era capaz de despertar a todo el piso con tal de verlo pero no lo hizo. Escuchó como alguien corría dentro del departamento y derrumbaba varios objetos y unos cuantos jarrones.

La mirada preocupada de Ted se transformó en una de sorpresa al ver a Andrómeda Black parada en su puerta cargando una maleta y una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Andy, ¿qué…?

Pero Ted no pudo terminar de formular su pregunta porque Andrómeda se arrojó a sus brazos sollozando y murmurando toda clase de cosas que él no lograba entender.

-Te amo y nada ni nadie nos va a separar – y luego lo besó.

Ted sonrió. Así que por fin la mujer que amaba había decidido dejar todas esas ataduras y aceptar las cosas. Andrómeda había decidido amarlo a él de la misma forma que él la amaba a ella.

_- 19 de diciembre de 1981 -_

Andrómeda despertó esa mañana con una desagradable sensación en el pecho. Lo últimos meses habían sido una sujeción de terribles eventos; la guerra había terminado pero los tiempos en los que vivían no eran de paz y armonía, sino todo lo contrario. Era verdad que los asesinatos habían disminuido desde la muerte de Voldemort pero sus mortifagos aún continuaban causando problemas, cada vez eran menos pero los que quedaban parecían ser los más peligrosos.

Bajó e inmediatamente comenzó a preparar el desayuno; Ted y Nymphadora aún dormían pero no tardarían en despertar y quería tener todo listo para cuando lo hicieran. Se sirvió un café, el periódico ya estaba sobre la mesa, lo hojeó mientras el tocino se doraba en el sartén; habían capturado a otros mortifagos que habían intentado asesinar a una familia de muggles a las afueras de la ciudad en su desesperado intento por escapar.

Ella se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de noticias, ya no le impresionaban como al principio, cuando la guerra había comenzado y todo era muerte y destrucción. A su madre siempre le había impresionado la sangre fría que mostraba con ese tipo de noticias y era sólo en esos momentos cuando creía que su hija tal vez sí tenía algo de ella en su ser; los Rosier eran magos fríos y calculadores nada que ver con los temperamentales y pasionales Black. Pero ni toda la sangre fría que poseía Andrómeda la protegió cuando dio la vuelta a la hoja y se encontró con la peor noticia que hubiera recibido en mucho tiempo: su padre había muerto. Cygnus Black había muerto.

Las manos de Andrómeda se cerraron con tal fuerza alrededor del periódico que lo rompió por la mitad. Ese periódico no había hecho más que darle malas noticias, cada una peor que la anterior. Aún podía recordar los sentimientos que le había producido enterarse de lo de Sirius. La nota estaba en la primera página, ella había llorado durante horas abrazada a la imagen donde se podía ver a los aurores llevándose a Sirius en medio de una calle destruida, llena de cuerpos de muggles sin vida. Era un mortifago, un traidor y un asesino. Andrómeda lloró por él, por ella y por todo lo que alguna vez los había unido: se suponía que ellos dos eran los único buenos, los que se habían rebelado, los que habían dejado atrás a su familia porque no querían ser como ellos, unos asesinos, intolerantes y fanáticos. Nunca se lo había dicho, pero por él, ella se había marchado, por él le había dado la espalda a su familia y había seguido el buen camino, porque ella quería ser como él, quería ser mejor, quería ser feliz.

Pero todo había sido una mentira. Sirius siempre había sido como el resto de los Black, no, en realidad, él había sido el mejor de los Black porque no sólo había engañado al gran Albus Dumbledore, sino que también había engañado a las personas que más lo querían: sus cuatro mejores amigos, mismo a los que había traicionado y asesinado a tres de ellos. Sintió pena y dolor por el pobre de Remus, ese joven bondadoso y amable que ahora estaría completamente solo.

Cuando se enteró de la captura y condena de su hermana, no lloró ni gritó. Ella ya estaba preparada para esa noticia, en realidad esperaba que sucediera lo más pronto posible, de esa forma mucha gente inocente no tendría que morir en sus manos. Por supuesto que le dolió, le dolió en el alma pero también pudo respirar con una tranquilidad que no había tenido desde hacía años, ahora Bella ya no podría hacerle daño a su hija o a su esposo. Ella moriría en Azkaban y ni siquiera con eso lograría pagar todo el dolor que había causado.

Y ahora estaba ese titular, ese titular que le hacía hervir la sangre y le causaba un dolor indescriptible: _"Muere el padre de la despiadada mortifaga y asesina Bellatrix Black"_. Su padre era mucho más que eso, mucho más que el padre de una mortifaga y asesina pero comprendió a la perfección el por qué de que la nota sólo se centrara en ese asunto.

Después de que se marchara de su casa, Andrómeda sólo había vuelto a ver a su familia en una ocasión.

- Flash back-

_El Callejón Diagon estaba repleto. Pronto iniciaría otro año escolar en Hogwarts y Andrómeda dedicó unos minutos a observar a los pequeños niños corretear por el lugar, fascinados por todo lo que había a su alrededor, incapaces de decidir a dónde querían ir primero; incluso pudo identificar a un par de niños que a toda vista eran hijos de muggle porque parecían aún más entusiasmados que el resto, al igual que sus padres._

_Ted había ido a comprar algunos materiales que necesitaba y ella no tenía ánimos de meterse por mucho tiempo en las abarrotadas tiendas, le gustaba estar fuera y observar a la gente que había. Pero después de unos minutos, tuvo un terrible antojo de un helado. Camino despacio, captando algunas conversaciones e imaginando el resto una vez que dejaba de oírlas; estaba a punto de llegar cuando se topó de frente con su familia en pleno._

_Sus miradas se encontraron. Cuatro pares de ojos se clavaron en ella y parecían querer asesinarla con la mirada. Las reacciones fueron tan variadas como sus personalidades en cuanto se dieron cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba la segunda de las hijas Black._

_Por instinto, Andrómeda protegió su vientre abultado con sus manos. Temió por la vida de su bebé al ver la forma en que Bella sacaba su varita y hacia el amago de apuntarle, su madre se lo impidió con una fugaz mirada para después continuar observándola con desprecio, Bella se contentó con dedicarle una profunda mirada de asco. Narcissa la miraba con odio, tan corrosivo y venenoso como la última vez que se habían visto, pero ninguna la lastimó tanto como la decepción en los ojos de su padre._

_Tal vez no había odio, desprecio o asco pero la decepción que veía en sus ojos fue lo peor que podía recibir. Ella podía con todo lo demás pero no con el peso que significaba saber que su padre se sentía decepcionado. "_Tú eres mi favorita, mi pequeña Andrómeda, tú serás mi orgullo. Tú no serás como Bella, fría y desafiante; ni como Narcissa, enamorada de sí misma. Tú eres cariñosa y amable, tú eres mi consentida. Tú estás destinada a triunfar"._ Esas habían sido las palabras de su padre años atrás, antes de que ella se enamorara de un sangre sucia y se convirtiera en la vergüenza de la familia. Andrómeda siempre se había esforzado por seguir siendo la favorita de su padre, de hacer las cosas bien para que él la quisiera más que a sus hermanas pero al final ya no pudo seguir viviendo bajo sus expectativas, al final dejó de ser su hija consentida para convertirse en su mayor decepción._

_Su encuentro sólo duro unos segundos pero ninguno de los cinco lo olvidó._

- Final -

Andrómeda cerró el periódico y secó las silenciosas lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas. Su padre era al hombre que más había querido antes de conocer a Ted, lo había adorado hasta el punto de creer en lo que él creía, pensar lo que él pensaba y odiar a todo aquel que odiaba. Había vivido mucho tiempo siguiendo sus reglas y cumpliendo todas y cada una de las expectativas que tenía él para ella y su padre la había premiado con su amor incondicional, con sus cariños y todo el tiempo que le dedicaba a ella y a nadie más.

Su padre no era como el tío Orión: distante, controlador y asfixiante. Cygnus había sido cariñoso, consentidor y amoroso, por lo menos con ella porque con sus hermanas había sido tal cual como el tío Orión.

Haciendo acopio de toda la sangre fría de los Rosier que poseía, recogió el periódico y terminó de preparar el desayuno. No quería darle más preocupaciones a su esposo y mucho menos provocar una de las tantas oleadas de preguntas que ahora hacia su hija. No tenía por qué importarle, después de todo, su familia en pleno la había desdeñado pero era su padre y debía presentarle sus respetos, por lo menos por los buenos recuerdos que tenía de él.

El día siguiente amaneció nublado y lluvioso, como si el cielo supiera que uno de los Black, una de sus estrellas había abandonado la tierra para ocupar el lugar que le correspondía, por encima de todos. En el milenario panteón descansaban generaciones enteras de puros y orgullosos Black, todos cubiertos con la gloria que les daba su apellido, Cygnus sería el primero en ser enterrado con el legendario apellido cubierto en vergüenza.

Andrómeda mantuvo sus distancias. Narcissa acunaba a su pequeño hijo mientras su esposo, Lucius, se dirigía a la multitud, hablando de la bondad y de las grandes obras de caridad que había realizado su padre, cada palabra que salía de sus labios le producía un ardoroso odio. Lucius tendría que ser el muerto, el encarcelado, el castigado por todo el dolor que había causado. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas exponerlo, gritar a todo mundo la clase de asqueroso moritfago que era el hombre que hasta el mismo ministro consideraba un caballero recto y de moral intachable.

Pero se contuvo, sabía que nadie le creería y lo que menos quería hacer en esos momentos era poner una diana en las espaldas de su hija y de su esposo. La ceremonia fue breve. Ningún miembro de la familia habló y Andrómeda comprendió el por qué. ¿Qué es lo que podían decir la tía Walburga o el tío Orión? Ellos habían caído en desgracia cuando sus dos hijos habían sido condenados como mortifagos. ¿Qué es lo que diría Narcissa? Ella nunca había querido a su padre lo suficiente como para sentir verdadero dolor por su muerte. ¿Qué es lo que diría la siempre estoica Druella? El casarse con un Black no le había dado toda la gloria que ella creía que merecía, mucho menos teniendo una hija encerrada de por vida en Azkaban y otra fugada con un sangre sucia, por lo menos aún le queda su siempre perfecta Narcissa. Tampoco era como si el resto de las familias de sangre pura que los acompañan tuvieran mucho que decir.

Andrómeda esperó a que todo mundo se marchara para acercarse. Nunca le gustó ese milenario lugar, con todas sus tumbas llenas de ostentación y figuras de mármol, cuando era pequeña sentía que cobrarían vida y la enterrarían viva para que le hiciera compañía a alguno de sus antepasados.

La tumba de su padre era completamente diferente, sencilla y austera, tal como había sido Cygnus en vida. Los ornamentados arreglos florales eran lo que más llamaba la atención, hasta en la muerte, la ostentación seguía a los Black, al parecer era algo inevitable.

Perdió la noción del tiempo. Olvido que tenía un esposo y una hija que la esperaban en casa, que había abandonado a su familia y había dejado de ser una Black porque frente a la tumba de su padre se sintió nuevamente una niña de ocho años que pasaba sus días tocando el piano para su padre ó jugando al ajedrez con él ó leyendo juntos en la biblioteca ó tomando el té en el jardín mientras veían como Bella molestaba a Cissy al quitarle sus muñecas favoritas; de eso había pasado mucho tiempo pero a Andrómeda le dolían esos recuerdos como si fuera ayer.

Colocó el sencillo ramo de claveles blancos sobre la tumba mientras recordaba que su padre siempre se los había regalado, era algo especial entre ellos, en cada cumpleaños, navidad, celebración ó incluso por el gusto de hacerlo, su padre siempre le había dado claveles blancos. _"Incluso los gustos de Andrómeda son comunes"_, esas también eran las palabras que Narcissa le dedicaba cuando recibía sus flores.

Permaneció unos minutos más, observando y diciendo en silencio todas esas cosas que nunca pudo decirle a su padre después de que se marchara de casa, todos los _"te quiero"_ que se habían quedado guardados entre ellos.

-Tú también eras mi favorito – la solitaria lágrima recorrió la mejilla de Andrómeda. La dejó ahí, no la limpió, esa sería su despedida.

Cuando Ted vio entrar a su mujer a la sala, no dijo nada, solamente la abrazo como lo había hecho la noche en que ella había abandonado a su familia.

_- 7 de junio del 2001 -_

Desde la cocina, Andrómeda escuchó romperse el tercer jarrón. Después de criar a Nymphadora, algunos jarrones rotos no era algo que le sorprendiera. Continuó preparando la merienda con total calma, muy pronto a su nieto le daría hambre y era igualito que su abuelo, si no comía a sus horas, se ponía irascible.

-¡Abu! ¡Abu, mida! – Teddy llamó a su abuela pero ella no le respondió. – ¡Tienes que vel esto!

Andrómeda sonrió y dándose por vencida, fue hasta la sala. Teddy, con todo y sus tres años ya era todo un experto en volar, bueno, quitando esos tres jarrones que se habían atravesado en su camino. Cuando Harry Potter, su padrino, había llegado hacia dos semanas con una escoba para él, ella había sentido que el alma se le iba del cuerpo, ¿qué si le ocurría algo? ¿Y si se caía? Pero su nieto había resultado un excelente volador, casi tan bueno como su madre.

Ella lo observó dar varias vueltas a la sala, alrededor de los muebles e intentar dar una vuelta de campana pero aún le faltaba para lograrla pero sabía que lo lograría, había heredado la perseverancia de su madre. Reía tanto que su carcajada la contagiaba; a veces resultaba doloroso recordar todo lo que había perdido: su esposo, su hija, su yerno… pero luego veía a su nieto y no podía evitar sentirse verdaderamente feliz, el pequeño Teddy llenaba de luz su mundo.

El timbre de la puerta la sacó de su ensoñación. Tal vez Harry había decido pasar para asegurase que ella no le hubiera quitado la escoba a su nieto y la hubiera guardado bajo llave en el armario, ella lo había escuchado cuando se lo decía a Teddy y el pequeño niño soltaba una de sus atronadoras carcajadas.

Pero de todas las personas que pudieran haber cruzado por su cabeza, la que vio parada en su puerta no era una de ellas.

Teddy, por sobre todas las cosas, era un niño curioso, motivo por el cual había bajado de su escoba y se había asomado para ver quién era el visitante, tal vez era el tío Harry. Pero no era él y tampoco era alguien que Teddy hubiera visto antes y él conocía a muchas personas. Sin embargo, la mujer le resulto extrañamente familiar.

-Hola Andy.

La mujer era rubia y de bonitos pero tristes ojos azules, estaba elegantemente vestida y veía a la abuela con una extraña mezcla de vergüenza y dolor. Teddy observó a su abuela y no lo gusto lo que vio en su rostro: era puro odio y asco; esa mirada no debería estar en el siempre dulce y cariñoso rostro de su quería abuela, el mismo rostro que le regalaba sonrisas todo los días y lo llenaba de besos por la noche.

-Andy, quiero… – pero la mujer no pudo terminar de hablar porque Andrómeda se lo impidió con una bofetada. – Andrómeda… – pero la puerta cerrándose en sus narices fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo.

Teddy se apresuró a regresar a la sala pero su abuela se dio cuenta de que había visto todo lo que acababa de suceder. Él pudo ver que luchaba contra ella misma para no ponerse a gritar y llorar

-¿Abu?

-Ve a lavarte las manos, comemos en 5 minutos.

Esa fue la primera vez que Teddy vio a su abuela verdaderamente furiosa pero también sumida en una profunda tristeza. También esa fue la ocasión en la que Teddy comprendió que en la vida de su abuela había secretos que podían llegar a ser verdaderamente dolorosos y que de alguna forma él no quería conocerlos.

Al entrar a la cocina, Andrómeda observó el calendario que colgaba de la pared. Durante años, ella había marcado esa fecha en cada calendario que poseía pero después del séptimo cumpleaños de Nymphadora había dejado de hacerlo, tenía mejores fechas que marcar pero nunca la había olvidado. ¿Por qué Narcissa había elegido precisamente ese día para ir a buscarla? ¿Por qué esperó exactamente 29 años para volver a presentarse en su vida? ¿Era esa fecha igual de importante para su hermana como lo había sido para ella?

_- 20 de agosto del 2014 -_

A sus 16 años, Teddy Lupin podía describirse como un joven plenamente feliz. Tenía a su abuela a su lado, un padrino genial y a los Weasley, había encontrado su lugar en el mundo, atrás habían quedado los días en lo que se preguntaba quién era, de dónde venía y cuál era su verdadero rostro.

Teddy Lupin era el hijo de dos héroes. Su padre, el mago más inteligente y un verdadero hombre lobo, había luchado dos guerras y había dado su vida para que él tuviera una mejor vida; su mamá, era una de las mejores aurores que existían y una metamorfomaga. Venía de una de las familias más respetadas del mundo mágico pero por sobre todas las cosas, queridas. Y en cuanto a su verdadero rostro, bueno, Victoire había tenido mucho que ver, pero siendo el caballero que era, nunca andaría contando cómo es que ella se lo había hecho saber; rostro en forma de corazón, ojos color miel, la nariz de su padre, los labios de su madre y cabello castaño, aunque a él le gusta llevarlo color azul turquesa.

Por supuesto que había tenido etapas en la que la felicidad en su vida no había sido tan plena como en esos momentos. Cuando aún era un niño pequeño, los días de luna llena lo aterraban, solía pensar que la luna le hacía guiños fantasmales y le susurraba historias de miedo y dolor que no lo dejaban dormir. Fue en esos días cuando se enteró que su padre era un hombre lobo y que él sufría terribles trasformaciones con cada luna llena pero que tenía tres muy buenos amigos que lo ayudaban a dejar de sufrir y disfrutar de una vida normal. Él se sentía triste, había tantas cosas que no sabía y él quería saberlo todo, quería dejar de tenerle miedo a la luna llena y ser feliz.

Tampoco le gustaban todos esos cambios en su apariencia. ¿Por qué no podía ser como el tío Harry o la abuela Andrómeda? Ellos sólo tenían un rostro y eran completamente felices con él. A Teddy no le importaba que le dijeran que su madre también podía cambiar su apariencia a su gusto, él la quería a ella no su habilidad. Ellos no despertaban cada mañana aterrados, temiendo observarse en el espejo y no saber quién es la persona que le devolvía la mirada aterrada. Tampoco tenían que cambiar su aspecto para intentar encajar en medio de una familia que él mismo sabía que no era suya y que nunca lo sería, sin importar cuanto lo quisieran. Tenía cabello castaño alborotado y ojos azules cuando visitaba la casa de la tía Hermione ó el cabelló rojo y ojos verde esmeralda cuando estaba con el tío Harry ó rubio y de ojos verdes cuando la tía Fleur lo invitaba a comer y jugar con Victoire ó cambiante cada cinco minutos cuando estaba de visita en la Madriguera.

Pero lo que más aterraba a Teddy era cuando despertaba luciendo una cabellera completamente negra y ondulada, acompañada por unos ojos grises que lo atormentaban por su dureza. Él no podía comprender por qué esa imagen le daba tanto miedo pero lo odiaba y odiaba aún más el miedo y el dolor que se reflejaba en los ojos de su abuela cuando lo veía de esa forma.

Le había tomado tanto tiempo encontrar su lugar en medio de un mar de pelirrojos que ahora que lo había hecho sentía que nada malo podía suceder. O eso hasta que se encontró de frente con un niño, de aproximadamente 8 años.

No lo había notado. Después de todo, ¿cómo notas que alguien te está siguiendo en medio del abarrotado Callejón Diagon?

Esa mañana su abuela lo había acompañado a comprar todo lo necesario para otro año más de su preparación mágica en el colegio Hogwarts. Él ya era mayor y podía hacerlo solo pero no le importaba hacer las compras con su abuela, además, una vez que terminaran con eso, irían a la Madriguera para una de las acostumbradas comidas familiares y lo mejor de todo es que podría ver a Tori.

Su abuela se había quedado platicando con unas amigas y él había decidido dar un paseo, quería ver algunas tiendas y todo mago sabía que para un buen recorrido se necesitaba un buen helado, así que su primer parada fue en Florean Fortescue. Estaba abarrotado, no le puso mucha atención a las personas a su alrededor pero alguien si se la prestó a él.

Caminó varias cuadras, saludó a algunos compañeros de clase, compró materiales que necesitaba y pensó que probablemente debería comprarle algo a Tori. Había visto una bonita pulsera que se le vería hermosa, porque claro que se les daban regalos a las primas, sobre todo a las primas que se querían tanto como a ella, porque sólo era eso, una prima a la que quería mucho…

Esos eran sus pensamientos cuando sintió una extraña sensación en la nuca, algo así como un escalofrío, como los que lo recorrían cuando los fantasmas del colegio se aparecían de repente. Giró sobre sí mismo y fue ahí cuando lo vio. El niño observaba curiosamente su cabello azul pero cuando se dio cuenta de que lo habían descubierto, observó inmediatamente para otro lado; a Teddy le resultó vagamente familiar, había algo en sus ojos azules y su cabello rubio que querían despertar un recuerdo olvidado en su memoria.

-¿Tú nombre es Teddy? – el niño observó nervioso por encima de su hombro, parecía que en cualquier momento alguien llegaría y se lo llevaría, a Teddy le preocupó ese comportamiento.

-Sí, soy yo – y le ofreció una sonrisa y su mano. El niño lo observó nervioso pero aún así le estrechó la mano. – ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Alguien te está siguiendo?

-No, estoy bien – le respondió intentando controlar su nerviosismo. – Es sólo que quería conocerte y hablar contigo – eso le extrañó a Teddy. Él nunca antes había visto a ese niño y no comprendía qué es lo que quería con él.

-No comprendo. ¿Por qué quieres hablar conmigo?

-Aquí no puedo decirte nada – le dijo volviendo a su comportamiento nervioso. – ¿Podemos vernos en el parque que esta a unas cuadras de la entrada muggle del Caldero Chorreante mañana a las diez?

-En verdad no comprendo qué es lo que tienes que decirme – insistió. – Ni siquiera me has dicho tú nombre.

-Mi nombre es…

-¡Teddy!

El gritó de su abuela los asustó a los dos. El pequeño niño pegó tal brinco que casi alcanzó la altura de Teddy. Pero lo que más sorprendió a Teddy fue la mirada de odio que le dedicó su abuela a ese extraño niño.

-¡Por favor! Veme mañana, tiene que ver con nuestra familia – dijo el niño antes de salir corriendo en la dirección contraria a Andrómeda.

Teddy se quedó de piedra. ¿A qué se refería ese niño con que tenía que ver con sus familias? Él no tenía más familia que su abuela, claro que estaban los Weasley pero su única familia directa, con la única que compartía sangre era su abuela Andrómeda, no había nadie más.

-¿Qué quería ese niño? – Andrómeda intentaba disimular su enojo pero Teddy la conocía a la perfección y podía ver que estaba furiosa, tan furiosa como aquella vez que había abofeteado a una mujer…

-Nada, quería saber dónde podía encontrar una tienda – le respondió fingiendo mucho mejor que su abuela.

La reacción de su abuela, el recuerdo de esa mujer y ese niño hicieron que en la mente de Teddy se comenzara a formar una idea que no le gustaba nada. Tal vez era una tontería, tal vez ese niño sólo le estaba jugando una broma pero fuera como fuera, él estaría en el parque a las diez, la mañana siguiente.


	2. La sangre llama

Todo lo verdaderamente malvado empieza por algo inocente.

Ernest Hemingway

_- 3 de junio del 2014 -_

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy había nacido en una cuna de oro, todo se lo habían servido en bandeja de plata, tenía unos padres maravillosos y sus abuelos eran aún mejor. Él era, en toda la extensión de la palabra, un niño plenamente feliz.

Claro que papá tenía que trabajar, sus negocios eran importantes y las visitas al Ministerio aún más pero Draco Malfoy siempre tenía tiempo para jugar con él en el jardín, llevarlo de paseo a diferentes parques y leerle un cuento todas las noches antes de ir a dormir.

Su mamá, Astoria Malfoy, lo despertaba todas las mañanas con un beso de buenos días, le preparaba sus comidas favoritas (o se lo ordenaba a los elfos domésticos), jugaba con él, le enseñaba a tocar el piano y de vez en cuando lo consentía, aunque podía ser estricta, ella ya le había explicado que ella no cometería los mismo errores que sus padres habían cometido con ella o los de papá con él. Él no sabía muy bien a lo que se refería pero sabía que era algo verdaderamente grave porque era algo de lo que nunca se hablaba en casa.

Su abuelo Lucius siempre tenía tiempo para jugar con él al ajedrez y de contarle toda clase de historias divertidas y de aventuras sobre dragones malvados que desolaban aldeas y magos poderosos que luchaban con ellos y los vencían en épicas batallas a muerte.

Los abuelos Greengrass lo llenaban de regalos y lo llevaban a todos esos viajes que hacían. Con ellos había recorrido medio mundo, había conocido a mucha gente interesante y había aprendido toda clase de cosas maravillosas sobre la magia, todo lo bueno que podía hacer con ella.

Su tía Daphne y su esposo Theodore Nott eran los que más lo consentían, lo querían como a un hijo y siempre estaban invitándolo a su casa para comer y Scorpius sabía que cuando él iba a su mansión, tendría un regalo y todas las golosinas que mamá no lo dejaba comer. Desafortunadamente él no tenía primos porque la tía Daphne no podía tener hijos por eso él les decía que los quería mucho y eran sus segundos papás, eso siempre los hacía felices.

Pero de entre todos los miembros de su familia, a la que más quería Scorpius era a su abuela Narcissa. Esa mujer de porte majestuoso y mirada fría se trasformaba por completo cuando él le sonreía. Ella siempre estaba al pendiente de él, lo consentía, lo llenaba de besos y abrazos, le dedicaba su completa atención y le decía cuanto lo quería todo el tiempo; le preparaba el más delicioso helado de chocolate que hubiera probado jamás y lo quería más que a su propia vida. Scorpius sabía eso porque ya lo había defendido con uñas y dientes en alguna ocasión aunque esperaba que no tuviera que volver a hacerlo. No quería que nadie lastimara a su abuela, ella era buena, nunca haría nada malo.

_- Flash back -_

Cada uno somos nuestro propio demonio y hacemos de este mundo nuestro infierno.

Oscar Wilde

_Scorpius se levantó esa mañana aún más feliz que todas las que podía recordar en sus cuatro años de vida. Su abuela le había prometido que lo llevaría ese día al Callejón Diagon a comprar una varita experimental._

_Apenas el día anterior había tenido su primera explosión de magia accidental. Él había creído que se llevaría un castigo ejemplar por haber hecho explotar el jarrón favorito de mamá pero había resultado todo lo contrario: todos los adultos habían saltado de alegría y lo habían llenado de abrazos, besos y felicitaciones; la cena familiar terminó convertida en una de celebración en la que hasta su madre le había permitido comerse una doble ración de su pastel favorito, algo que nunca antes había sucedido. Pero las alegrías no habían terminado ahí, su abuela lo llevaría a comprar una varita en el Callejón Diagon. Nunca antes había estado ahí y eso sólo hacía aún más divertido y emocionante._

_El lugar era maravilloso, aún más de lo que los cuentos del abuelo Lucius y su papá podían transmitir en sus historias; las tiendas le ofrecían fascinantes oportunidades, toda clase de aventuras a vivir; él quería entrar en todas ellas, conocer cada uno de sus rincones y saber qué es lo que contenían._

_La gente también era interesante. Él nunca había visto a tantos magos juntos, a su casa sólo iba su familia y algunos cuantos amigos cercanos de sus padres y sus abuelos, por eso los observaba detenidamente y buscaba encontrar algo que le ayudara a conocer su historia, algún gesto que los delatara y él pudiera sentirse conectado con ellos._

_Había tantos y tan variados magos que él se sentía mareado al no poder enfocar correctamente su atención en alguien, quería conocerlo todo, saberlo todo sobre todos aquellos que lo rodeaban en ese momento que no quería irse jamás de ese Callejón tan maravilloso. Pero alguien llamó poderosamente su atención, un niño de unos ocho años corría por la pequeña plaza, reía y saltaba por el lugar como si le perteneciera, como si él fuera el único ahí. Scorpius quiso acercarse a él, conocerlo, hacerlo su amigo e invitarlo a su casa, que conociera a su abuela y a sus padres, hasta quería tener su cabello tan peculiar, ese azul turquesa que sobresalía en medio de los colores tan conocidos como aburridos: rubios, castaños, negros y pelirrojos. Un color que probablemente su mamá no aprobaría pero que él quería tener más que nada._

_-¡Abuela! Mira lo que encontré._

_El niño detuvo su interminable risa para mostrarle a su abuela una piedra perfectamente redonda y brillante del suelo. Scorpius observó también detenidamente a la mujer, la sonrisa que le dedicó a su nieto fue tan bonita como la que Narcissa le dedicaba a él. Ahora también quería conocer a esa mujer, quería tenerla cerca, tenía que ser tan buena como su abuela, seguro que ellas se llevarían muy bien._

_Scorpius comenzó a escribir toda una historia en su cabeza: el niño del cabello azul turquesa y él serían los mejores amigos del mundo, sus abuelas también serían amigas y platicarían mientras sus nietos jugaban en el jardín. De esa forma él podría tener algo que deseaba desde hacía un tiempo, un hermano; eso sería ese niño para él, el hermano que su mamá ya no podía darle._

_Su abuela le sonrió nuevamente y le ofreció un enorme helado que el niño acepto gustoso; parecían completamente felices y Scorpius se sintió aún más atraído por ellos, sus ganas de acercarse eran cada vez más poderosas, dio unos pasos con su mejor sonrisa y elevó su mano a modo de saludo, como había visto hacerlo un montón de veces a su papá cuando llegaban sus amigos a visitarlo. Esa seña llamó la atención de la mujer, Scorpius quedó sorprendido por lo bonitos que eran sus ojos castaños pero en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron su semblante cambió por completo: la sonrisa de sus labios se borró y la amabilidad en sus ojos cambió por el odio más profundo que él hubiera visto jamás; se quedó congelado en el exacto lugar en el que se encontraba, desilusionado por el terrible fracaso que había experimentado, su primer intento de hacer un nuevo amigo no había dado frutos porque la bruja se levantó inmediatamente y se llevó a su nieto, alejándose de él y de sus ilusiones._

_Ya no se sentía tan contento como lo había estado esa mañana pero como no quiso preocupar a su abuela continuo sonriendo. La perspectiva de ir a Ollivander lo animó nuevamente, su varita estaba cada vez más cerca; el lugar era pequeño pero eso no le importó porque las estanterías repletas de varitas le hicieron que se olvidara de todo lo demás, en algún lugar estaba la suya, podía sentirlo. Claro que para tener una varita de verdad tenía que esperar hasta los once años pero eso no le importaba, él sólo quería una varita._

_La campanilla repiqueteó al cerrarse la puerta, anunciando a su propietario que tenía nuevos clientes que atender. Era joven y salió de la trastienda con una sonrisa, eso elevó aún más el ánimo de Scorpius pero tal como había sucedido con la abuela del niño con cabello azul turquesa, la sonrisa del joven también se borró cuando observó detenidamente a su abuela._

_La mirada de odio fue casi tan corrosiva como la que aquella mujer le había dedicado; él no alcanzaba a comprender porque eso sucedía, ni su abuela ni él habían hecho nada malo, nunca le habían causado ningún daño a nadie. Narcissa lo tomó de la mano con fuerza al ver el cambio de actitud en el hombre y a Scorpius le preocupó el miedo y otro sentimiento que no pudo identificar en la mirada de su abuela._

_-¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Cómo…? – el hombre parecía incapaz de contener todo el odio que había en su mirada, la varita en su mano lanzó chispas de un verde ponzoñoso que no le gusto nada a Scorpius. El escupitajo que salió de sus labios fue a parar al rostro de su abuela. – ¡Asquerosa moritfaga! ¿Cómo se atreve a presentarse en la tienda de mi tío después de todo lo que le hicieron?_

_Narcissa retrocedió unos pasos. Había cometido una estupidez, lo había olvidado por completo, el sobrino favorito de Ollivander ahora dirigía la tienda y como el resto del mundo mágico conocía la historia que la ataba al anciano. El miedo la estaba paralizando, ¿cómo había podido llevar a su nieto a ese lugar? ¿Por qué había sido tan tonta como para creer que todo sería olvidado?_

_Había sido una estúpida, una verdadera estúpida. Lo que habían hecho nunca sería olvidado, nunca los perdonarían y ella no podía culparlos, ellos eran los malos, los villanos en todas y cada una de las historias de terror que atormentaban la vida de los buenos, de los héroes._

_Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido que Scorpius no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar._

_-¡Crucio!_

_-¡NO!_

_Ambos gritos se mezclaron en sus oídos para luego dar paso al dolor más insoportable que él hubiera sentido jamás, prefería la muerte antes de volver a experimentarlo._

_Duró sólo unos segundo pero para Scorpius fue lo peor que había experimentado en su vida, lo siguiente que fue capaz de reconocer fue un grito de dolor por parte del hombre y los brazos de su abuela cubriendo su cuerpo y corriendo para salir de ese lugar, él pudo ver como el brazo del hombre estaba en carne viva a causa de un fuego que se esforzaba por apagar antes de que su abuela saliera por completo de la tienda y se apareciera en medio de su desesperado intento por escapar._

_Ese fue el día en la que la perfecta burbuja de felicidad sufrió un daño irreparable._

_- Final -_

Esa no fue la última vez que Scorpius escuchó esa palabra que no terminó de comprender hasta ese día. _"Mortífago"_ continuó apareciendo en su vida, situación que le creo varios conflictos emocionales porque cada vez que él y su familia estaban rodeados de otros brujos que no pertenecían a su círculo de amigos, siempre era la misma reacción, el mismo odio en la mirada de todo mundo, el mismo desprecio.

Él no podía comprender por qué la gente odiaba tanto a su familia, ellos nunca habían hecho nada malo, nunca pero toda esa gente, todos esos magos y brujas parecían tener otra opinión y todo parecía ir de mal en peor en esos momentos.

Toda la felicidad que Scorpius había experimentado en sus ocho años de vida se vio feamente interrumpida con un suceso que lo hizo desear volver el tiempo atrás y enmendar todos los errores que familia había cometido.

Su abuela, la siempre fuerte y estoica Narcissa Malfoy estaba gravemente herida.

Todo había ocurrido como cuatro años atrás, demasiado rápido como para que Scorpius pudiera comprender lo que sucedía: sus abuelos habían salido a una cita de negocios y habían terminado en un bosque, nadie le explicó cómo es que eso había sucedido, lo único que le dijeron es que había ocurrido un malentendido y se había desatado un duelo entre los presentes, varios hechizos habían impactado directamente en el pecho de su abuela y ahora no sabían si sobreviviría.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no odian si nosotros no hemos hecho nada malo? ¿Por qué odian a la abuela si ella es tan buena?

Esas fueron las únicas preguntas que Scorpius podía pronunciar, lo que lo había atormentado durante años y le había robado la alegría que tanto se habían esforzado por darle en su familia. Quería saber la verdad y la quería saber de una vez por todas.

-Creo que es tiempo de contarle lo que sucedió – su padre lo observó durante unos segundos, intentando decidir entre continuar mintiéndole para que su mundo no se viera afectado o decirle la verdad y perderlo por completo.

-¡Draco! – era la primera vez que en la voz de su madre se escuchaba la suplica pero también había un profundo dolor y algo que Scorpius identificó como vergüenza, misma que estaba en los ojos de su abuela en día que se enfrentó con el vendedor de varitas.

-¡Quiero saberlo todo! – pidió. Ya estaba cansado de tantas dudas, de toda esa idea de falsa felicidad que inundaba a su familia cada vez que la palabra _"Mortífago"_ salía a relucir en sus vidas. Quería saber por qué los odiaban.

-Piénsalo bien, Draco, una vez que lo cuentes todo, ya no habrá vuelta atrás – su abuelo parecía estar aterrado.

-¡Andy! ¡Andy, perdóname! – la voz de su abuela era un doloroso susurro, había vergüenza y arrepentimiento en su lastimero llamado.

-¿Quién es Andy? – cada vez surgían más y más dudas y preguntas en la cabeza de Scorpius – ¿Por qué la abuela la llama desde su lecho?

-Acompáñame.

Scorpius no había comprendido del todo aquello que tanto parecía aterrar a su familia, ¿qué podía ser tan grave?, pero ahora no podía dar vuelta atrás, él fue el que pidió la verdad y tendría que afrontarla como le habían enseñado su padre y su familia, con la cabeza en alto.

El despacho de su padre siempre había sido un límite que él nunca había cruzado, lo que su padre hacia ahí durante horas era un misterio que no había intentado desvelar porque sabía que su padre se molestaría mucho por ese motivo le sorprendió cuando Draco le cedió el paso. El lugar estaba repleto de libros, documentos importantes y una que otra fotografía familiar, las cortinas dejaban entrar la luz del sol pero había velas para cuando trabajaba de noche. Su padre se sentó detrás del elaborado escritorio de fina caoba, él se sentó frente a él.

Scorpius encontró esa actitud demasiado impersonal, todo lo contrario a su relación, era como si de pronto él se hubiera trasformado en uno más de los clientes de Draco Malfoy y estuvieran reunidos para concertar una nueva transacción. No le gustaba pero tal vez era la única forma en que su padre podía explicarle las cosas.

-¿Te has preguntado alguna vez por qué siempre uso camisas de manga larga? ¿Por qué hacen lo mismo el abuelo Lucuis, el tío Theo y el resto de mis amigos?

Sí, Scorpius se había hecho esa pregunta con anterioridad, inclusive se la había hecho a su madre pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Su padre, su abuelo, su tío y todos los amigos de papá, incluso algunas mujeres, siempre llevaban los brazos cubiertos, incluso en los calurosos días de verano en los que jugaban al aire libre, nunca los mostraban; él lo había encontrado curioso porque papá ya salía del baño con la camisa puesta y nunca le había visto los brazos.

-A cruzado por mi cabeza – respondió, no quería darle demasiada importancia a un asunto tan trivial, lo que le interesaba era la verdad.

-Lo que sucedió con tú abuela, lo que ha venido sucediendo a lo largo de los años, tiene mucho que ver con el hecho de que nunca muestre mis brazos, ni siquiera en la privacidad de mi casa – comenzó a explicar Draco, eso hizo que un mal presentimientos se apoderara del humor de Scorpius.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

Pero su padre no le respondió, sino que comenzó a arremangarse la manga izquierda, lo hizo lentamente y Scorpius pudo ver que esa simple acción parecía resultarle dolorosa; de repente ya no quiso saber nada más, quería continuar creyendo que todo era culpa de los demás, que su familia era buena y que nunca habían hecho nada malo.

-Todo tiene que ver con esta marca.

Scorpius contuvo un grito de sorpresa. La blanca y perfecta piel de su padre había sido mancillada por una marca horrible, una marca, que sin comprender su significado, aterró al niño. Y es que nada bueno podía surgir de esa asquerosa calavera negra con una serpiente saliendo de su boca, incluso parecía tener vida propia, como si en cualquier momento comenzaría a moverse. Le infundió miedo y una terrible desazón al ver el terror con el que su padre la miraba.

-¿Qué significa eso? – Scorpius luchaba por contener el llanto.

-Es la marca tenebrosa – la respuesta de su padre sólo lo hizo sentir aún peor. – Es la marca que nos condena a todos lo que alguna vez transitamos por el camino de la oscuridad.

-No. No, eso no puede ser verdad – la desesperación no lo dejaba respirar, no quería comprender lo que su padre le decía. – ¡Tú eres bueno, el abuelo, la abuela, todos son buenos!

-No siempre lo fuimos – Scorpius no pudo continuar controlando sus ganas de llorar, las lágrimas lo traicionaron al escuchar esas palabras salir de los labios de su padre. – Hijo, quiero que me escuches, quiero que escuches cada palabra que te digo sin interrumpirme, porque si lo haces, la vergüenza que cargo sobre mis hombros no me permitirá continuar – él asintió. – Cometí un error al mentirte, al hacerte creer que siempre fui el hombre que soy ahora pero no podía soportar la idea de perder tú cariño, de ver tú mirada de odio y vergüenza al saber la clase de padre que en realidad tienes… – Draco abría querido bajar la mirada, ocultarse detrás de una máscara pero no lo haría, su hijo merecía conocer la verdad y se la diría mientras lo observaba directamente a los ojos, él no cometería el mismo error de sus padres, si perdía el respeto y amor de su hijo, lo haría mirándolo a los ojos y no oculto detrás de su máscara de mortífago. – La historia comienza aún antes de mi nacimiento…

Draco comenzó a hablar sobre Voldemort, de quién era, lo que pensaba, lo que hacía, de todo el terror que causo, de las muertes que provocó, del daño que causó al mundo muggle y mágico. De la primera guerra, de la participación de su abuelo y su asociación con el mayor mago tenebroso del mundo, de los ideales que defendía y por los cuales había secuestrado, torturado y matado a gente inocente; de su tía Bella, la que él creía que había muerto de una enfermedad grave pero que en realidad había sido asesinada por ser una mortífaga, la seguidora más fiel de Voldemort, de todo el terror que sembró, de todo el daño que causó; le habló de la caída de ese terrible mago, de todas las mentiras que dijeron y usaron para evitar ser enviados a Azkaban, de los años en los que creyeron que estaban a salvo, de las ideas que su padre le había inculcado a él, del odio con el que creció sobre los "sangre sucia", de todas las maldades que realizó cuando fue un estudiante y se creía superior sólo por tener la "sangre limpia"; le habló del regreso de Voldemort y de su unión a él, de ser un mortífago y sentirse orgulloso de serlo, de ser como su padre, de defender sus ideas.

Scorpius quería arrancarse los oídos, dejar de escuchar, de olvidarse por completo de todas las atrocidades que había cometido su familia por defender las creencias de un fanático psicópata, de todo el dolor que había causado. Ahora comprendía el por qué del odio y eso sólo lo aterraba aún más, lo hacía sentir triste.

Continuó hablando de cómo estuvo a punto de asesinar a tres personas inocentes con tal de ganarse la simpatía de ese loco, de cómo presenció asesinatos y no hizo nada para impedirlos. Le dijo que Ollivander había sido su prisionero y su abuela lo había torturado hasta el cansancio sólo para obtener información. Le habló de su participación en la batalla de Hogwarts, de su intención de seguir ayudando a ese loco por ganar, de lo cerca que estuvieron de morir o ser enviados a Azkaban…

-Sólo lo evitamos porque nos rendimos antes de la muerte de Voldemort y porque tú abuela le salvó la vida a Harry Potter – su padre guardó silencio después de eso, intentando descubrir algo en los inexpresivos ojos de su hijo. – Todas esas reuniones en el Ministerio, no eran sobre negocios, sino el juicio que nos hicieron.

Scorpius estaba luchando contra sí mismo. Había escuchado claramente cada palabra que salió de sus labios, las había comprendido a la perfección, imagino cada uno de los horrores que le fueron narrados y se puso en la posición de toda esa gente a la que habían dañado. No podía culparlos por todo el odio que sentían hacia su familia pero tampoco podía dejar de pensar en todo el cariño, el amor, los cuidados y la felicidad que le habían dado; los quería, los quería a todos sin importar lo que hubieran hecho en el pasado, eso había ocurrido aún antes de que él naciera. ¿Por qué toda esa gente no podía ver que habían cambiado? ¿Qué ya no eran los mismos villanos que habían sido antes?

También comprendió que las terribles cosas que habían hecho no podían ser olvidadas, él no olvidaría si alguien hubiera torturado y asesinado a las personas que más amaba…

-Te condenamos a una vida oprobio, degradación, serás juzgado por los pecados que cometimos – Draco, que en toda su narración lo había visto a los ojos, bajo la vista a causa de la vergüenza que sentía y derramó unas lágrimas silenciosas. Eso fue más de lo que pudo soportar Scorpius, él nunca había visto a su padre llorar.

-Yo los quiero por lo que son ahora – le dijo corriendo hasta su lado y abrazándolo. – ¡Ustedes cambiaron, ya no son así!

-No merezco el amor que me tienes.

Eso era más de lo que Draco había esperado que sucediera. Desde que su hijo había nacido, la idea de contarle la verdad, de ver el posible odio que le tendría al enterarse de todo, lo había atormentado, su cabeza se había llenado de terribles historias en la que Scorpius renegaría de ser el hijo de un mortífago, de venir de una familia de asesinos y terminaría abandonándolos. Pero que su hijo le dijera que lo quería y que permanecería a su lado… eso nunca lo había podido imaginar. Lloraron abrazados durante un largo rato, ambos intentando sanar las heridas que había en su alma.

-¿Quién es Andy? – preguntó después de lo que a Draco le pareció una eternidad.

-Es la hermana mayor de tu abuela – la respuesta de su padre lo dejó sorprendido. Su abuela sólo había hablado de su hermana Bellatrix, nunca le dijo que tenía otra hermana.

-¿Cómo…?

-La familia de tu abuela, los Black, creían en los mismos ideales de Voldemort, odiaban a los sangre sucia, a los muggles y estaban convencidos de que debían morir – comenzó a relatarle. – Andrómeda, Andy, es la hermana de en medio, ella se enamoró de un mago hijo de muggles y se escapo con él, abandonando a su familia. Todos renegaron de ella, la borraron del árbol genealógico y se olvidaron de que alguna vez había existido, o eso hasta que Voldemort regresó. Tu tía Bellatrix se obsesionó con deshacerse de ella, de su descendencia.

-¿Lo hizo? ¿Asesinó a su propia hermana? – Scorpius no podía creerlo, eso iba aún más allá de sus fuerzas, él nunca haría una cosa así, nunca.

-No – la escueta respuesta de su padre lo preocupó aún más, había algo aún más terrible detrás de eso. – Su esposo, Ted Tonks tuvo que huir al ser un sangre sucia, pero los carroñeros lo asesinaron al resistirse a la captura. Ellos tuvieron una hija, Nymphadora, ella era una auror que lucho durante la batalla de Hogwarts, Bellatrix la asesinó…

El corazón de Scorpius se encogió de miedo. Había visto fotografías de su tía por la casa y siempre le habían causado una desagradable sensación pero ahora, al enterarse de todo eso, simplemente no podía creer que su abuela aún las conservara. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo?

-…ella estaba casada con otro mago, Remus Lupin, también murió a manos de otro motífago en medio de esa batalla. Tú… – Draco titubeó al decirle lo que venía a continuación. No quería arriesgar más de lo que ya había arriesgado a su hijo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué puede ser tan terrible que no puedas decírmelo después de todo esto?

-No es algo terrible – le respondió su padre. – Es sólo que no sé cómo es que esta información podría afectarte; ya has visto la forma en que la gente reacciona al estar cerca de nosotros y lo que tengo que decirte podría cambiar muchas cosas.

-¡Por favor, sólo dilo!

-Nymphadora y Remus tuvieron un hijo. Él, al igual que Andrómeda, sobrevivió. Se llama Teddy Lupin y tiene alrededor de 16 años.

-¿Estás diciendo…? Yo tengo un… ¡Tengo un primo! – con todas las malas noticias de las que se había enterado en ese día, nunca pensó que recibiría una que le alegraría en verdad. Por fin tenía al alcance lo que había soñado durante mucho tiempo: un primo, lo más cercano a un hermano que podía tener, alguien más de su edad, alguien con quien compartir todo el cariño que tenía, alguien con quien realizar travesuras, alguien…

Fue en ese momento que recordó al niño de cabello azul turquesa y todas las historias que se había inventado en ese limitado periodo de tiempo. Ese niño que se había convertido en un amigo imaginario que lo acompañaba en sus solitarios juegos en la mansión. Ahora tendría a alguien real con quien hacer todo aquello que había soñado.

-No quiero que te hagas muchas ilusiones, Andrómeda nos odia a todos y dudo mucho que quiera tener una relación con nosotros, mucho menos permitir que su nieto…

Pero Scorpius no lo escuchaba, sus oídos y su imaginación lo habían llevado muy lejos, a ese lugar donde su familia volvía a ser feliz y él tenía un primo, un verdadero primo. Tal vez no sería el niño que había imaginado, pero eso ya no importaba.

_- 20 de agosto del 2014 -_

Se dirigió nuevamente al Callejón Diagon. Ese tenía que ser el día, tenía que ser porque de lo contrario no sabía que sería de él.

Scorpius había pasado las dos últimas semanas recorriendo el Callejón Diagon en busca de dos personas que solamente había visto una vez en toda su vida: una mujer de cabello y ojos castaños y un niño con cabello azul turquesa. Su padre le había hablado de ellos, le había mostrado una imagen de los dos en el Profeta y él estaba bastante confiado en que los encontraría, tenía que hacerlo porque la salud de su abuela dependía de ello.

El ánimo de Scorpius decayó. Desde que su abuela había sido atacada, no había recuperado su salud, los sanadores no les daban esperanzas. La edad de Narcissa no era la mejor para recibir esa cantidad de hechizos y esperar una pronta recuperación pero él sabía que su abuela podía soportar eso y más, en todo caso, lo que la tenía postrada en cama y sin ánimos, era la terrible culpa que cargaba en sus hombros.

Ahora que lo sabía todo, él podía comprender el por qué de la tristeza que siempre había estado presente en los ojos de su abuela, las lágrimas que derramaba cuando creía que nadie la veía y su insistencia en que él aprendiera a perdonar, a no odiar a las personas, a ser un buen niño… todo lo que ellos no habían sido.

Scorpius sabía que estaba pidiendo demasiado. Que las heridas que tenían las personas por la guerra no sanarían del todo y que la hermana de su abuela había sufrido, probablemente, más que todo el mundo por las acciones que habían realizado miembros de su familia. Pero él les explicaría la situación, él les haría ver que su abuela había cambiado, que el resto de su familia también lo había hecho, que ya no eran los monstruos que ellos recordaban… habían aprendido de los errores de su pasado y los habían corregido con él; él no odiaba a los magos nacido de muggles, nunca los llamaría sangre sucia y mucho menos se uniría a ningún mago tenebroso, en todo caso, lucharía contra él y todo se le debía a las enseñanzas que fu familia le había inculcado.

En esos momentos encontraba irreal que el niño que había conocido cuatro años atrás, el que él había querido conocer y hacer su amigo, era en realidad su primo. Encontraba verdaderamente extraña la forma en que trabajaba el destino, el cual había puesto en su camino a dos miembros de su familia aún antes de saber que lo eran. Todo en su cabeza daba vueltas, la historia que le había contado su padre más de dos meses atrás, toda la información que había recolectado sobre Teddy y Andrómeda, la precaria salud de su abuela y ese recuerdo donde su tía abuela lo observaba con verdadero odio cuando apenas era un niño de cuatro años.

Había pensado presentarse directamente en su casa, conocerlos y contarles toda la historia pero el odio de Andrómeda lo hacía recular; no se sentía con las fuerzas necesarias para enfrentarla, sentía que le lanzaría un cruciatus en cuanto lo viera parado afuera de su casa. Por eso había tomado la decisión de acercarse primero a Teddy, él parecía ser bueno, amable, comprensivo y aún no tenía la edad necesaria para hacer magia fuera del colegio, tal vez ese era el principal motivo por el cual lo había elegido a él y no a su abuela.

Ni siquiera el mejor helado de Florean Fortescue logró subirle el ánimo. Había pasado las dos últimas hora recorriendo el Callejón sin encontrar ningún rastro de Teddy, ni de su cabello azul turquesa, tal vez lo había cambiado después de todo era un metamorfomago, pero algo dentro de su interior le decía que no, que ese continuaría siendo el color. Ya quedaban pocos días para el ingreso a Hogwarts y Teddy como el resto de sus estudiantes debía que comprar los libros y demás materiales. Tenía que hacerlo.

Sucedió lo mismo que la primera vez, todo pareció perder importancia cuando una cabellera azul turquesa apreció en medio de una abarrotada heladería. El corazón de Scorpius comenzó a latir con fuerza, la adrenalina lo impulsaba a gritarle en ese mismo momento a su primo quién era y lo que quería, contarle todas las historias que había inventado teniéndolos a los dos como protagonistas… pero no lo hizo, se conformó con seguirlo a la distancia y buscar el momento adecuando para acercarse a él.

Caminó detrás de él durante algunas cuadras, lo observó hablar con sus compañeros de estudios, era tan amable y decía chistes muy graciosos; puso especial atención a los materiales que compró e imaginó todas las cosas que podría enseñarle habiendo cursado cinco años en el mejor colegio de educación mágica. Lo vio detenerse en una tienda y observar el escaparate durante más tiempo del que había pasado en las demás tiendas, parecía interesado en una pulsera, tal vez tenía novia.

Scorpius estaba tan distraído imaginando un montón de cosas que no se dio cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Teddy giró sobre sí mismo y clavó su mirada color miel en él. Él tenía aún la vista fija en su cabello azul pero al ver que Teddy lo estaba observando de regreso, desvió la mirada, pero Teddy lo observaba de la misma forma que Scorpius lo observaba a él, parecía que intentaba reconocerlo, tal vez Teddy había sentido lo mismo que él había sentido cuando lo conoció, tal vez también estaba en busca de su familia.

-¿Tú nombre es Teddy? – tal vez no había sido la mejor forma de iniciar una conversación pero no tenía mucho tiempo, su abuela podría estarlo buscando en esos momentos y no quería encontrársela.

-Sí, soy yo – y le ofreció una sonrisa y su mano. Scorpius lo observó nervioso pero aún así le estrechó la mano. Quería decírselo de una vez pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. – ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Alguien te está siguiendo?

-No, estoy bien – le respondió intentando controlar su nerviosismo. – Es sólo que quería conocerte y hablar contigo – Scorpius vio la extrañeza en los ojos de Teddy pero no le importó, pronto sabría la verdad.

-No comprendo. ¿Por qué quieres hablar conmigo?

-Aquí no puedo decirte nada – los nervios se apoderaron nuevamente de él. – ¿Podemos vernos en el parque que esta a unas cuadras de la entrada muggle del Caldero Chorreante mañana a las diez?

-En verdad no comprendo qué es lo que tienes que decirme – insistió. – Ni siquiera me has dicho tú nombre.

-Mi nombre es…

-¡Teddy!

El grito de Andrómeda lo tomo por sorpresa y lo hizo pegar un brinco a causa del susto. En verdad no quería tener cerca a Andrómeda mientras le contaba su parte de la historia a Teddy, podía ver el odio en sus ojos y sabía que no lo escucharía y tampoco permitiría que su nieto lo hiciera. Y él tenía que convencer a Teddy, tenía que hacerlo, estaba convencido de que la salud de su abuela mejoraría inmediatamente en cuanto se hermana se acercara a ella, aunque solo fuera por unos segundos.

-¡Por favor! Veme mañana, tiene que ver con nuestra familia – le imploró antes de salir corriendo.

_- Horas después -_

Teddy no durmió esa noche, ni siquiera pudo disfrutar cómo todas las veces anteriores su comida con los Weasley, ni esos momentos robados con Tori lograron sacar de su cabeza a ese niño rubio de ojos azules y a la mujer que era increíblemente parecida a él; sus palabras aún retumbaban en su cabeza _"__¡Por favor! Veme mañana, tiene que ver con nuestra familia"_.

¿A qué familia se refería? Teddy no tenía más familia que su abuela Andrómeda, no había nadie más, no tenía primos ni hermanos, ni tíos, nadie sólo su abuela. ¿Y si le estaba jugando una broma? Esa era una posibilidad; todo mundo lo conocía, conocían su historia: su abuelo había muerto a manos de carroñeros en medio de una terrible guerra, sus padres habían muerto en la famosa pero fúnebre batalla de Hogwarts, los habían asesinado a todos, toda su familia había perecido a manos de asesinos fanáticos…

Teddy había crecido escuchando la historia de amor que había unido a sus padres, lo mucho que lo habían querido, fue durante poco tiempo, pero por lo menos los tuvo a su lado unos meses, lo valientes que habían sido al luchar para que él y el resto del mundo mágico pudieran vivir en paz. Su abuela nunca lo había engañado, siempre le había hablado con la verdad, por muy dolorosa que esta había sido, con el tiempo también se enteró de todo lo demás, de todas las muertes que habían ocurrido, de toda la gente buena que nunca pudo conocer: sus tíos Sirius y Regulus, el gran ojoloco Moody, Dumbledore, Snape, Dobby y muchos más que seguramente lo hubieran querido mucho.

Pero también sabía de Voldemort, de sus mortífagos: los Malfoy, Dolohov, los Carrow, los Lestrange, la maldita de Bellatrix, esa mujer desalmada que le había robado la vida a su madre… Teddy aún tenía pesadillas donde esa mujer lo atormentaba, soñaba con terribles escenas donde podía ver el alegre rostro de su madre sufriendo terribles maldiciones a causa de esa mujer para después asesinarla con verdadera sangre fría.

Era verdad que sus padres eran héroes pero eso no le ayudaba a ahuyentar las pesadillas por las noches de luna llena o la tristeza de no tener una familia.

Eso lo hizo recordar al niño. Él le había hecho soñar con algo que nunca se había permitido: una familia propia, una donde todos tenían la misma sangre y podía identificarse con otros, tal vez alguno de ellos tendría sus mismos ojos, el mal temperamento (porque sí, a veces Teddy se enojaba y su abuela sentía que el mundo se venía abajo) o su extraño gusto por el jugo de calabaza con jalea de fresa. Él nunca había soñado con tener un primo o un tío de verdad porque sabía que no los tenía y que por mucho que quisiera a los Weasley y a los Potter y ellos lo quisieran a él, ellos nunca serían verdaderamente su familia.

Teddy aún podía recordar con total claridad la primera y única vez que le había preguntado a su abuela sobre su familia:

_- Flash back -_

La gente se cree antes una gran mentira que una pequeña, y si la repites con la suficiente frecuencia la acabarán confundiendo con la verdad.

Walter Langer

_La navidad se acercaba, esa era la época del año favorita de Teddy porque su abuela relajaba sus reglas y él podía comer todos los dulces, pasteles y demás golosinas que él quisiera, podía salir a jugar a la nieve y hacer ángeles o tener peleas con bolas de nieve encantadas con los tíos George, Ron, Percy y Charlie, también podía jugar con Tori y James, quedarse en sus casas todos los días que quisiera y ayudar a las tías Fleur, Ginny y Hermione con los pequeños Dominique, Rose y Albus. Tenía siete años pero él ya se sentía todo un adulto._

_Pero eso último se le olvido mientras jugaba en el parque bajo la supervisión de su abuela. Era su salida especial, solo los dos; habían desayunado panqueques con deliciosos trocitos de fresa y plátano, chocolate caliente y fruta fresca, había comprado castañas calientes afuera del parque muggle y ahora él jugaba con sus amigos, niños muggles que vivían cerca de su casa y con los cuales siempre jugaba cuando iba al parque y tenían este divertido juego llamado futbol en que él era verdaderamente bueno, no podía estarse divirtiendo más o eso por lo menos hasta que los niños tuvieron que marcharse porque todos tenían que reunirse con sus familias para comer._

_Ellos le contaron que todas sus familias se reunían en una casa y tenían una enorme cena familiar, los visitaban sus abuelos y venían tíos con sus primos de todas partes del país, de lo mucho que se divertían jugando con ellos y de todos los regalos que recibían. Teddy quiso contarles de lo que hacía él en la Madriguera pero no pudo hacerlo porque entonces tendría que decirles también sobre la magia y eso era algo que no podía hacer._

_-¿Tú familia también te visita en Navidad? – le preguntó Alex, uno de sus mejores amigos muggles._

_-No, sólo somos mi abuela y yo – respondió Teddy con tristeza._

_-¿No tienes tíos o primos?_

_Pero Teddy ya no tuvo tiempo de responder porque la madre de Alex se lo llevó a él y al resto de los niños porque ya era tarde y su familia los esperaba._

_El regreso a casa fue bastante más tranquilo que la ida al parque. La pregunta de Alex aún rondaba su cabeza y había hecho que muchas preguntas se dispararan en su interior pero no sabía cómo hacerlas. Cuando su abuela hablaba de su familia sólo se refería a su abuelo Ted, a su hija y a su nuero, no había nadie más y Teddy nunca había preguntado por sus bisabuelos o si alguna vez había tenido tíos o tías._

_Andrómeda estaba preparando la cena cuando se dio cuenta de algo: durante toda la tarde no había escuchado romperse ningún jarrón en la sala o en el piso de arriba y que también Teddy había estado muy callado y serio desde que habían regresado del parque, eso no era normal en su nieto, mucho menos con la navidad tan cerca porque por esos tiempos, Teddy estaba tan emocionado que rompía todos sus jarrones antes de que pudiera repararlos mediante magia._

_-Abuela – la sorpresiva aparición de su nieto le sacó un susto. Teddy nunca era tan silencioso._

_-¿Qué ocurre querido? – le preguntó mientras tomaba la ensaladera de cristal que tanto le gustaba._

_-¿Dónde están tus padres? – esa pregunta, en ese momento fue como un balde de agua helada. Sus manos perdieron fuerza y la ensaladera se hizo añicos al chocar contra el suelo. Teddy nunca pensó que una pregunta tan sencilla pondría tan mal a su abuela._

_-Están muertos – esas palabras salieron de sus labios como si tuvieran vida propia, no era una mentira pero tampoco era la verdad. – ¿Por qué preguntas ahora? Nunca antes lo habías hecho._

_-Tenía curiosidad por saber de dónde vengo y quién fue mi familia – Teddy no estaba mintiendo, esa siempre había sido su eterna duda. – Tú nunca hablas de ellos, ni siquiera conozco sus nombres._

_-Se llamaban Luis e Isadora, ellos murieron aún antes de que naciera tú madre – no tenía el valor de decirle la verdad, no podía decirle que sus bisabuelos eran Black y que habían renegado de ella porque se había enamorado de un sangre sucia, que la borraron de su vida y que apoyaban al hombre responsable de la muerte de su abuelo y padres._

_-¿Tienes hermanos o hermanas?_

_-No, fui hija única – tampoco podía decirle que tenía dos hermanas, mismas que tenían esposos mortífagos y mucho menos podía decirle que Bellatrix, su hermana mayor había asesinado a su sobrina sólo porque era hija de un sangre sucia y se había enamorado del licántropo que era su padre._

_-¿Por qué nunca hablas de tus papás? – los ojos de Teddy eran los mismos de su madre en esos momentos: grandes y brillantes ojos negros, al igual que los de Ted, su amado esposo._

_-Porque su muerte fue muy dolorosa para mí y porque no quería que también sufrieras por ellos – había tanta sinceridad en las palabras de su abuela que Teddy no tuvo dudas._

_-Yo nunca te voy a dejar, abuela, yo siempre voy a estar contigo y te voy a querer por todos ellos para que ya no te sientas triste._

_Y Teddy abrazó con fuerza a su abuela, tanto que la hizo llorar de felicidad o eso es lo que pensó Teddy en esos momentos pero Andrómeda también lloraba por la vergüenza que le producía mentirle a su nieto, pero no podía decirle la verdad, no podía contarle toda la inmundicia en la que estaba metida su familia y tampoco podía romperle el corazón al decirle que su propia tía había asesinado a su madre._

_- Final -_

Su abuela no podía haberle mentido, ese niño estaba equivocado, él no tenía más familia que su abuela pero…pero tampoco podía negar que al estrechar la mano de ese niño había sentido algo, un sentimiento al que no había podido ponerle nombre pero que era real, definitivamente real.

Al día siguiente, Teddy salió de su casa después de desayunar con su abuela y se despidió diciéndole que había quedado con unos amigos, su abuela no sospechaba nada, después de todo no tenía por qué hacerlo.

No quería utilizar la Red Flu porque de esa forma su abuela sabría a dónde se dirigía y no quería preocuparla por si todo resultaba ser una broma de mal gusto, tampoco quería aparecerse, ya podía hacerlo pero le resultaba desagradable. Tomó el autobús, sabía moverse tan bien en el mundo muggle como en el mágico, así se lo había enseñado su abuela y él tenía que reconocer que ambos mundos eran maravillosos a su manera, después de todo él no quería ser uno de esos magos anticuados que no se acercaban al otro mundo sólo por ignorancia.

Cuando llegó al parque no le fue difícil localizar al niño, quien sobresalía inmediatamente de todos los demás que andaban por ahí. Era el único que estaba elegantemente vestido y no corría por el lugar como un desquiciado, aunque Teddy se dio cuenta de que intentaba entablar conversación con algunos de los niños pero sin mucho éxito.

-Hola – saludó Teddy y el niño dio un respingo. – ¿Siempre eres así de nervioso?

-No acostumbro pasar mucho tiempo entre muggles – le respondió con una sonrisa a modo de disculpa. – Soy Scorpius, por cierto, no alcance a decirte mi nombre ayer.

-¿Scorpius? ¿Ese es tú nombre, en serio? – y soltó una carcajada, nunca había escuchado un nombre tan raro para un niño. – Te llamaré Scor.

Scorpius se hubiera molestado por la carcajada que había soltado Teddy pero no lo hizo porque por primera tenía un apodo, un apodo que le había puesto su primo.

-Tal vez es algo fuera de lo común pero la familia de mi mamá tiene la costumbre de nombrar a sus hijos en honor a las constelaciones o estrellas – le dijo y le recordó a Teddy el motivo de su reunión.

-¿Cuándo dijiste que esta reunión tenía que ver con nuestra familia, a qué te referías? – Teddy de pronto se sintió escéptico y Scorpius algo desilusionado, no quería llegar tan pronto a esos temas, primero quería conocerlo.

-Tú abuela y mi abuela son hermanas.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a Teddy. De todas las teorías que se habían formado en su cabeza, el que su abuela tuviera una hermana no había sido una de ellas; él había pensado que tal vez se trataba de un primo de un primo del hermano del primo de un tío lejano de su abuela, de esos parientes que no sabes que tienes porque sus ramas en el árbol genealógico están kilometralmente alejadas. Teddy sintió que se enfurecía, después de todo sí se trataba de una broma.

-Mi abuela no tiene hermanas, es hija única.

Scorpius vio el enojo en la mirada de su primo y la desilusión que sentía se hizo aún más pesada. Él ya sabía que las cosas no iban a ser fáciles pero por suerte había llevado pruebas.

-Creo saber por qué tú abuela Andy nunca te hablo de su familia…

-Ella si me habló de ellos – lo cortó de golpe pero el uso del diminutivo del nombre de su abuela lo sorprendió, sólo había escuchado a una persona llamarla así. – Sus padres murieron antes de que naciera mi madre, se llamaban Luis e Isadora.

-No, sus nombres eran Cygnus y Druella y mi abuela se llama Narcissa – Scorpius buscó en las bosas de su abrigo y sacó una vieja fotografía, que después entregó a Teddy.

Teddy había escuchado alguna vez decir al tío Ron un dicho: _"una imagen vale más que mil palabras"_ y en ese momento no hizo más que darle la razón. La fotografía era vieja, de eso no había ninguna duda porque la Andrómeda que le sonreía no era más que una adolescente y abrazaba a otra joven, una niña rubia y de ojos azules, la misma que había aparecido en su casa y a la cual su abuela había abofeteado…

Scorpius había dicho que su abuela se llamaba Narcissa y él la reconoció de los viejos periódicos, era uno de los mortífagos, era la hermana de…

Él nunca había hecho la conexión, después de todo, ¿por qué tenía que hacerlo? ¿Cómo iba él a pensar que su abuela tenía dos hermanas? ¡Y qué hermanas! Dos mortifagas que habían causado dolor y destrucción en el mundo… había visto infinidad de veces el rostro de Narcisa en el Profeta pero nunca no la había relacionado con la mujer que su abuela había abofeteado tantos años atrás, ese recuerdo había quedado olvidado en su memoria hasta que no se había encontrado con ese niño rubio.

El golpe de comprensión le causó un daño físico a Teddy, no se trataba de una broma, tampoco de un familiar lejano, no, eso era una trampa y él había sido lo bastante estúpido como para servirse en bandeja de plata pero no se los dejaría tan fácil, lucharía contra ellos tal como lo habían hecho sus padres, su abuelo.

-¿Dónde están? – esa pregunta desconcertó a Scorpius pero el odio en los ojos de Teddy mató todas sus ilusiones.

-¿Quién? No hay nadie más, sólo yo.

-¿Y tú te crees que yo soy estúpido? – el odio en su interior creció tanto que olvido por completo que aún era menor de edad, que estaba en un parque muggle y sacó su varita para apuntar al pequeño mortifago. - ¿Dónde está el resto de tus compañeros? ¿Dónde están los demás mortifagos?

Scorpius esperaba muchas cosas con esa reunión pero nada como eso. Podía ver como la varita de su primo le apuntaba directamente al pecho y el odio en sus ojos. No podía culparlo, seguramente conocía la historia de su tía Bella y lo que había hecho, además de la de su abuela, todas las cosas malas que había hecho pero eso no lo hacía menos doloroso.

-No soy mortifago – le aseguró levantando las manos en muestra de paz y de que no tenía intensiones de atacarlo. – Mi padre lo fue, mi abuelo también y mi abuela hizo muchas cosas malas pero yo no… yo nunca haría nada malo.

Teddy no quería creerle, no quería sentir ese arrepentimiento en su interior por estar apuntando a un niño con su varita pero lo hizo, se sintió como un desalmado porque había creído en su palabra.

-Lo siento, no quería… es sólo que…

-No te preocupes – Scorpius casi podía sonreír. Teddy le había creído y eso ya era una enorme ganancia. – Si te soy sincero, esperaba una que otra maldición antes de que me escucharas. Conozco tú historia y yo mismo dudaría de alguien con mi pasado.

-Porque no nos sentamos – dijo señalando la banca más cercana. – Así que eres mi primo – Teddy sintió algo extraño al decir eso, algo extraño pero maravilloso. – ¡Esto es sorprendente! Yo nunca creí que tendría uno de esos.

-Sí, lo mismo pasó por mi cabeza cuando me enteré – y ambos compartieron una sonrisa.

-Pero, ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué me buscaste hasta ahora? – puede que le hubiera creído cuando le dijo que no le haría nada malo pero Teddy aún tenía muchas dudas. – ¿Por qué no nos buscaron antes?

-Yo no sabía que mi abuela tenía otra hermana y mucho menos que yo tenía un primo.

-¿También te ocultaron la verdad a ti? – Scorpius asintió. - ¿Por qué te la contaron ahora?

Scorpius sabía que tenía que explicarles las cosas pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría cuando se enterara de todas las otras cosas malas que su familia le había hecho a su abuela. Pensó que lo mejor sería explicarle las cosas desde el inicio y no con decirle que Narcissa estaba gravemente enferma porque sentía que de hacerlo así, Teddy pensaría que se trataba de una forma de manipularlo.

Como te decía hace unos momentos, el verdadero nombre de tus bisabuelos es Cygnus y Druella Black…

Y así fue como inició Scorpius, hablándole de la historia familiar de los Black, de la infancia de sus abuelas y del tipo de relación que habían mantenido, de las historias que su abuelo le había contado, del resto de la familia (Teddy reconoció el nombre del tío Sirius y comprendió otras cosas que no había podido comprender de él), también le habló del tío Regulus (su abuela no hablaba mucho de él pero el tío Harry siempre le había dicho que era uno de los hombres más valientes que existieron), le habló de Voldemort y de la relación que mantuvo con su familia, de que su abuela Andrómeda había huido porque no creía en esas ideologías y porque amaba a Ted Tonks. Le habló también de todo el odio que sentían hacia ella porque creían que los había traicionado, le habló de los horrores de la primer guerra tal cual se lo había contado su padre, de la caída de ese mago a manos de Harry Potter, de la participación de toda su familia en la segunda guerra, de todo lo que habían hecho y de su arrepentimiento, de todas las cosas buenas que habían hecho desde entonces.

Scorpius deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Teddy le creyera, que fuera capaz de ver más allá del terrible pasado de su familia y se diera cuenta que todo era completamente diferente ahora, que él era bueno y que nunca, nunca haría algo fuera de la ley.

Teddy lo escuchó con atención; él ya conocía parte de lo que le había contado pero escucharlo de sus labios, de la forma en que se lo habían contado su padre y abuelo, fue algo que a él lo llevó a experimentar sentimientos que creyó nunca tendría por las personas que le habían arrebatado a su familia. No sabía qué hacer, una voz dentro de él, una muy parecida a la de la abuela Andrómeda y la del tío Ron, le decía que no podía creerle, que no debía hacerlo, que era como su familia, un mortifago y lo único que quería era hacerle daño. Otra voz, algo así como la del tío Harry y la tía Hermione, le decía que no podía ser malo, que sólo era un niño, su primo y que el hecho de que sus abuelos y padres hubieran cometido errores, no quería decir que él también los cometería.

También se sentía como un tonto, no había hecho todas las conexiones que hasta ese momento había hecho: conocía el apellido de Sirius y Regulus, sabía que Narcissa había sido Black antes de ser Malfoy, que los tres eran primos, también sabía Bellatrix, y sabía que su abuela, Andrómeda, era prima de Sirius, por lo tanto existía un grado de familiaridad entre su abuela, Bellatrix y Narcissa. Pero Teddy no había querido verlo, había aceptado la verdad de su abuela porque una parte de él no quería estar emparentado con mortifagos… se sintió un ser mezquino, él quería seguir siendo uno de los buenos, uno de los que no tenían lazos con personas como los Malfoy pero ahora que sabía la verdad, ahora que había comprendido las cosas, sabía que todo mundo podía cambiar, que no eran buenos o malos para siempre, que había puntos intermedios, escalas de grises.

-Sabes, yo ya te conocía – le dijo Scorpius después de lo que a Teddy le pareció una eternidad. – En una ocasión te vi con tú abuela, estaban en el Callejón Diagon y tú habías encontrado una piedra brillante en el suelo y querías que ella la viera. Andrómeda me vio cuando te observaba, eso pareció molestarle porque inmediatamente te alejó.

Teddy no supo que responder a eso. Él recordaba ese momento, había sido una de sus salidas especiales pero también recordaba el mal humor que había acompañado a su abuela el resto del día. ¿Qué pensaría ella cuando le dijera dónde había estado y con quién? Porque en verdad los odiaba.

-Tal vez pienses que estoy loco, – continuo – pero me caíste bien en ese momento y deseé que fueras mi hermano, tanto que te convertiste en algo así como un amigo imaginario – Scorpius bajó la mirada al decir eso, sintiéndose cohibido ante la falta de respuesta de Teddy, tal vez no le había creído. – Comprenderé si no quieres saber nada más de mi, después de todo, lo que te dije no es algo que se asimile al segundo siguiente.

Nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta. Teddy parecía incapaz de decir nada y Scorpius comprendió que había fracasado y eso le dolía en el alma porque en verdad había pensado que Teddy le creería y le ayudaría a convencer a Andrómeda para que fuera a ver a su abuela. Aceptando su derrota, se puso en pie, dejaría a Teddy en paz y se marcharía.

-¡Espera! – le pidió Teddy antes de que Scorpius diera el segundo paso.

Todo en su cabeza daba vueltas pero si había comprendido algo era que Scorpius decía la verdad, era bueno y, lo más importante, era su primo. Ahora que lo tenía, no lo dejaría salir de su vida, por mucho que su abuela lo odiara.

-¿Sí? – preguntó Scorpius llenó de ilusión.

-Te creo – no era una respuesta muy elaborada pero era lo único que Scorpius necesitaba. - ¿Así que somos primos? – Preguntó con una sonrisa – Yo nunca había tenido uno de esos, tampoco una tío, todo esto es nuevo para mí y no sé cómo… qué es lo que… creo que me estoy repitiendo a mí mismo – sonrió nuevamente para calamar sus nervios.

-No te preocupes, todo esto es nuevo para mí también – Scorpius no podía haber esperado por algo mejor.

-Tú ya hablaste mucho, Scor, así que ahora me toca a mí contarte algunas cosas para que me conozcas.

-Eso me gustaría.

Y estuvieron hablando durante horas. Teddy le habló de los Potter, los Weasley, de lo que hacía con ellos, de Hogwarts, de sus amigos, de las clases y los profesores, de todo lo que había aprendido y de algún que otro secreto del colegio que había descubierto. Scorpius estaba fascinado, nunca había tenido a nadie con quien hablar, alguien que le enseñara diferentes trucos o travesuras para cuando ingresara al colegio; Teddy era genial, estaba en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, era prefecto y tenía muchas responsabilidades pero aún así se las arreglaba para meterse en problemas y divertirse con sus amigos.

-Esto de tener un primo de verdad es genial – le dijo al final de su larga conversación. – No quiero que me malinterpretes, quiero mucho a los Weasley y Potter pero yo siempre había quería tener alguien más con mi misma sangre. Antes sólo éramos la abuela y yo.

-Te comprendo – le aseguró Scorpius. Él nunca le pediría que dejara de querer a los demás. – Aunque no somos muy parecidos.

-Eso tiene fácil arreglo – le dijo sonriente. Y haciendo una extraña mueca de dolor, su cabello cambió de azul turquesa al rubio platinado idéntico al de Scorpius, así como su mentón se volvió más afilado, dando a su rostro facciones más angulosas pero conservó sus ojos color miel.

-Te pareces a mi padre cuando era adolescente – le dijo en medio de una carcajada. – ¡Lo que haces es genial! Ojala yo pudiera hacerlo.

-Es algo con lo que se nace – Teddy sabía que eso se escuchaba demasiado socarrón pero eso no pareció importarle a Scorpius – ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro.

-¿Existe otra razón por la cual me buscaste a mí en estos momentos? Porque siento que aún quieres decirme algo más.

Scorpius no había olvidado en ningún momento el principal motivo por el cual lo había buscado pero la emoción que le había producido el hecho de que Teddy lo aceptara, lo había dejado con más dudas sobre si debía decirle o no. ¿Y si pensaba que sólo lo buscaba por interés? Pero tenía que arriesgarse.

-Se trata de mi abuela, – inició, tenía que buscar las palabras adecuadas para no echar todo a perder – por algo que le sucedió fue que me enteré que tenía otra hermana y yo, un primo.

-¿Qué le sucedió? – preguntó con verdadera preocupación.

-Hubo un accidente y ahora está gravemente enferma – de todas las respuestas que Scorpius pudiera haberle dado, Teddy no se esperaba esa. – Los sanadores ya han hecho todo lo que podían, ahora depende de ella pero al parecer, no quiere mejorarse.

-¿Por qué? – Teddy no podía comprender lo que le decía Scorpius, ¿cómo alguien no quería mejorarse?

-Siente un terrible dolor por todo lo que ocasionó. También desea el perdón de tú abuela pero…

-Comprendo, Scor – le dijo apenado. Recordaba a la perfección la reacción que había tenido su abuela cuando Narcissa se había presentado en su casa, no había muchas esperanzas – ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

-¿Podrías ayudarme a convencer a tú abuela de ir a ver a la mía? No tiene que perdonarla ni nada de eso, tal vez su sola presencia basta para que mi abuela se recupere. Porque si ella se muere… – pero no pudo continuar porque la sola idea le producía un terrible dolor.

Teddy sintió el peso de la petición de Scorpius sobre sus hombros. Andrómeda Tonks era la mujer más obstinada que él hubiera conocido jamás, cuando tomaba una decisión no había poder humano que la hiciera cambiar de opinión y ya tenía muchas décadas alimentado todo el odio y rencor que sentía contra su hermana y todo lo que representaba. No la estaba juzgando, nunca lo haría porque comprendía y conocía a la perfección todo el dolor que cargaba por la pérdida de su familia.

Pero también comprendía y conocía el dolor que embargaba en esos momentos a Scorpius. Teddy no sabía lo que sería de él si algo le llegara a suceder a su abuela, tal vez se moriría de tristeza…

-¡Claro que te ayudaré, Scor! Para que están los primos si no es para ayudarse cuando más lo necesitan.

Eso fue más de lo que Scorpius hubiera podido soñar. Soltó un grito de alegría y abrazó a su primo en señal de agradecimiento.


	3. La sangra une

_Vive de forma que cuando tus hijos piensen en la justicia y la integridad, les recuerde a ti_

_H. Jackson Brown Jr._

_- 1 de septiembre1965 -_

Era la primera vez que su madre le permitía acompañar a sus hermanas al andén 9 ¾. Realmente le importaba poco si ellas se iban a Hogwarts o se quedaban en casa lo que a Narcissa le interesaba era conocer ese lugar, ver el expreso e imaginar lo que sería de ella el día que le tocara ser la que lo abordara; seguro que tendría que aguantar a sus hermanas en ese lugar pero también tendría muchas oportunidades de sobresalir, de demostrar que era algo más que la menor de las hermanas Black.

Todo era mejor de lo que las historias de Andrómeda podrían expresar jamás, podía sentir la magia en el ambiente y ella sabía que con su sola presencia todo mejoraba. Llevaba su mejor vestido, ese que su mamá le había comprado apenas unos días atrás y un abrigo digno de la realeza, digno de una Black. Todas las miradas se clavaban en ella, susurraban a su paso, la envidiaban y deseaban ser como ella.

Aunque claro que tendría que soportar a esos desagradables sangre sucia que intentaban robarse lo que a ella y a otros magos de sangre pura les pertenecía por derecho pero parecía que pronto eso dejaría de ser un problema, si lo que había escuchado era verdad: que había un mago, uno muy poderoso que estaba planeando acabar con ellos. Eso la hacía feliz.

Narcissa sonrió con esa sola idea, una sonrisa radiante que llamó la atención de más de uno pero ninguno de ellos le importaba, eran impuros. Pero hubo uno que si llamó su atención, de forma tan poderosa que sintió algo verdaderamente extraño en el pecho, un sentimiento que nunca antes había sentido.

Era un joven rubio, de impresionantes ojos grises y un porte elegante, como si de un caballero se tratara. Era de sangre pura, se notaba en sus andares, en su porte, en la forma en que elevaba el mentón sabiéndose superior a todos, era casi tan perfecto como ella. Lo quería, tenía que ser de ella y de nadie más, ese joven rubio sería de ella porque si algo podía describir a la Narcissa de 10 años es que nunca, ni una sola vez, algo con lo que se encaprichaba se le escapaba de las manos.

-Para ti, nunca podrá competir con tu belleza pero por lo menos será más hermosa ahora que se encuentra a tu lado.

Una mano blanca, libre de cualquier impureza le ofreció un tulipán, un hermoso tulipán amarillo hecho de la magia más pura que podía existir, esa que sólo podía producir un mago de sangre pura. El joven, de tan sólo once años le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado, con superioridad pero ella no iba a caer tan fácil, claro que lo quería para ella pero Narcissa era aún más orgullosa que ese joven, era una Black y no cualquiera estaba a su altura.

-No suelo aceptar regalos de extraños – le dijo levantando el mentón con mayor elegancia que el joven.

-Lucius Malfoy, señorita y sería un honor para mí que aceptara este tulipán como el comienzo de una bonita amistad.

-Gracias.

Narcissa aceptó el tulipán y lo tomó con su mano enguatada en seda pero antes de que pudiera retirarla, Lucius la sostuvo entre las suyas y retirando el guate, besó la suave y blanca piel de la niña. Esa niña que había atrapado su atención como nunca nadie antes lo había hecho, su fría y etérea belleza lo había encantado como magia. La quería y haría lo que fuera para conseguirla.

Druella observó todo y sonrió para sus adentros, conocía a la perfección a los Malfoy, sabía qué clase de magos eran y nada la haría más feliz ver a su hija casada con uno de los magos herederos más nobles y puros de toda Inglaterra. Abraxas Malfoy pensó más o menos lo mismo, ni en sueños podría haber arreglado un mejor matrimonio para su heredero que el que con una de las niñas Black, no sería la primogénita y su fortuna sería considerablemente menor en comparación a la de sus dos hermanas mayores pero ciertamente era la más hermosa.

_- 17 de abril de 1970 -_

-¡Andy! ¡Andy, despierta!

El llamado insistente de su hermana y el hecho de que termino entrando en la cama con ella, despertó a Andrómeda. Pasaba la media noche y ella no se sentía muy contenta al ser despertada, tendría que haberse quedado en Hogwarts por las vacaciones de pascua para no tener que soportar las niñerías de su hermana de quince años.

-¿Qué sucede, Cissy? ¿Qué están importante que no puede esperar hasta mañana por la mañana? – preguntó mientras se sentaba y veía la radiante sonrisa de su hermana.

-¡Me ha pedido que sea su novia! ¡Lucius Malfoy quiere que yo sea su novia formalmente!

Narcissa comenzó a saltar en la cama; poco le importó que su nuevo vestido quedara arruinado, que ese comportamiento fuera poco digno de una señorita de clase alta como ella y que su actitud causara un malestar a su hermana, ella era completamente feliz.

Finalmente había conseguido lo que había deseado desde que tenía diez años y se encaprichó con un joven rubio que le regaló un hermoso tulipán, había conseguido su propósito: ahora Lucius Malfoy le pertenecía sólo a ella y a nadie más. Puede que hubiera comenzado como un capricho pero ahora, Narcissa Black, la más hermosa de todas las mujeres, estaba completamente enamorada de Lucius y deseaba pasar el resto de sus días a su lado.

-¿Podrías dejar de comportarte como una niña boba? – ni siquiera la acidez en la voz de su hermana arruinaría su felicidad.

-¡No! – le sacó la lengua pero se dejó caer y se acostó en el regazo de Andrómeda. - ¡Soy completamente feliz, Andy, feliz!

-Me alegro por ti, Cissy, sé que es algo que has deseado durante un tiempo. Sólo espero que Lucius esté a la altura y nunca te haga sufrir, o de lo contrario lo perseguiré hasta la muerte.

Narcissa sonrió. En ocasiones era sencillo olvidar que Andrómeda era tan Black como Bellatrix pero cuando decía esas frases las similitudes entre las dos hermanas eran innegables; las amenazas que salían de sus labios no eran para tomarse a la ligera.

-Espera un momento – Andrómeda pareció darse cuenta de algo mientras acariciaba el cabello rubio de su hermana. – Cuando dijiste que Lucius quiere que seas su novia formal, ¿significa qué aún no le has dicho que sí?

Narcissa sonrió con aún más fuerzas, le había tomado unos segundos pero al final su hermana se había dado cuenta.

-Así es – le respondió con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. – Le dije que tenía que pensarlo, ¡se moría del coraje! Pero no me importa, va a tener que hacer algo más espectacular que sólo preguntármelo, quiero algo más.

Ambas compartieron una sonrisa cómplice. Andrómeda conocía a la perfección a su hermana y cuando hablaba de algo más, se refería a joyas caras y exquisitas y una petición formal en medio de una fiesta con todas las familias más importantes como invitados y espectadores de la magnífica historia que su hermana tenía pensada, además, de esa forma todas esas víboras que estaban detrás de Lucius sufrirían al saberlo perdido y de esa forma Narcissa sería aún más feliz.

Se acurrucó en su regazo y durmió junto con ella, Narccisa siempre había compartido con ella todas sus ilusiones y sueños, por eso no le sorprendió a Andrómeda que fuera ella la primera en enterarse de este suceso tan importante en su vida; sonrió mientras acariciaba sus dorados cabellos, puede que su hermana fuera una niña caprichosa y berrinchuda pero la quería tanto que era capaz de matar por ella a cualquiera que le causara daño alguno.

-¿Sabes, Andy? – le preguntó a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo. – Papá no es el único que te quiere en esta familia, tú también eres mi consentida.

Andrómeda quiso contestarle pero su hermana ya se había quedado dormida, rendida ante toda la felicidad que la embargaba en esos momentos.

_- 7 de junio de 1972 -_

_Haz brotar sangre al menos de mi herida, que estoy cansada de morir apenas._

_Silvina Ocampo _

Narcissa estaba fastidiada, odiaba que toda la atención se centrara en alguien que no fuera ella, poco le importaba que esa otra fuera su hermana y estuvieran en su cena de compromiso, quería que se terminara lo más pronto posible para que así todas las miradas volvieran a concentrarse en ella.

¡Era tan injusto! Andrómeda ni siquiera estaba disfrutando de la magnífica fiesta que habían organizado para ella, ella podía ver como su hermana rehuía de las miradas de los presentes, no ponía atención a las conversaciones y apenas se mostraba agradecida por los interminables cumplidos que recibía. Y ella, Narcissa, que lucía espectacular, tan increíblemente hermosa como siempre, tenía que conformarse con los elogios de sus amigas porque hasta Lucius centraba su atención en su hermana mayor. Eso no le molestaba, sabía que sólo lo hacía por educación, quería quedar bien con sus padres pero ya se estaba hartando de lo simplona que era su hermana.

-¿Me permites unas palabras? – Evan tenía una sonrisa en los labios que nunca antes le había visto, parecía estar completamente satisfecho con él mismo.

-Por supuesto, para mis cuñados siempre tengo tiempo.

Narcissa se alegró de alejarse de sus amigas, aunque sólo fuera por unos momentos. En realidad le molestaba hablar con Evan, lo conocía demasiado bien y sabía que cualquier cosa que tuviera que decirle no sería nada bueno, la mente retorcida de su primo siempre conseguía ponerla de malas.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Evan? – estando solos no había motivos para seguir tratándose con cordialidad, su relación siempre había sido de odio respetuoso.

-Hacerte una pregunta, prima, nada más – le respondió extendiendo aún más su sonrisa. – Pero antes, déjame decirte que te ves realmente hermosa, de no ser porque mi corazón le pertenece a Andrómeda, te desposaría a ti – y le besó la mano mientras le dedicaba una mirada socarrona.

-¡Déjate de estupideces, Evan! No tengo ánimos de escuchar tus tonterías – le dijo mientras se limpiaba la mano con un pañuelo – ¿Cuál es tú pregunta?

-Sabes, Lucius es un hombre afortunado – Evan comenzó a caminar alrededor de Narcissa, examinando cada centímetro de su piel. – Él no tiene que padecer las desgracias que tengo que soportar yo – tomó un adorno de plata de la mesa más cercana y la observó con detenimiento, ignorando a Narcissa y su expresión de profundo odio. La sonrisa en sus labios se volvió aún más perturbadora. – Me hicieron creer que estaba adquiriendo un fino objeto pero en realidad me están vendiendo algo de muy pobre calidad – observó a Narcissa y disfrutó al ver su disgusto y confusión a causa de sus últimas palabras. – ¿Eso es lo qué hacen los Black? ¿Venden fantasía en lugar de diamantes? ¿Es qué acaso los Black no tienen por costumbre podar las ramas podridas de su ancestral árbol? ¿O es tal la inmundicia en la que están metidos que ya se acostumbraron a ella?

-Habla claro, Evan, que tus tonterías no me causan gracia – Narcissa estaba verdaderamente molesta, no le gustaba nada lo que estaba insinuando. – ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

-Lo que quiero decir es que tú hermanita mayor tiene por costumbre relacionarse con asquerosos sangre sucia en sus tiempos libres.

Ni siquiera la bofetada que le dio Narcissa consiguió borrar la sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios de Evan; la mejilla le palpitaba de dolor y el labio le sangraba a causa de la herida que le había provocado el anillo que Narcissa llevaba en su dedo.

-¿Qué clase de estupidez es la que estás diciendo? – su furia estaba alcanzando niveles nunca antes experimentados. Odiaba a Evan como nunca antes había odiado a nadie. – ¡Andrómeda nunca se relacionaría con un asqueroso sangre sucia, ella es una Black!

-Si no me crees, puedes preguntárselo a ella pero te aseguro que lo negará todo – le sonrió complacido al ver todo el odio que había en sus ojos. – Seguro lo recordaras, se trata de ese Hufflepuff descoordinado y fachoso, llamado Ted Tonks – le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla y disfrutaba de todo el dolor que había causado.

Un escalofrío de furia recorrió completa a Narcissa. Claro que recordaba a ese asqueroso sangre sucia, era el mismo inmundo hijo de muggles que se pasaba los días siguiendo a Andrómeda en el colegio, el mismo ser repugnante que se creía digno de saludar a su hermana en el desayuno y caminar detrás de ella cuando creía que nadie lo veía. Pero ella siempre se había dado cuenta, lo había observado con detenimiento pero Andrómeda nunca había dado la más mínima señal de aceptarlo.

-¡Andrómeda nunca…!

Lo hace, créeme, yo le he visto con mis propios ojos. Se ven en el departamento del sangre sucia y pasan horas juntos.

Narcissa sentía que se iba a desmayar, todo lo que le había dicho Evan era superior a sus fuerzas. ¡Su hermana! ¡Su propia hermana era una asquerosa traidora a la sangre! ¡Era una…! ¡Era…!

-Dime, querida Cissy, ¿tú también tienes por costumbre relacionarte con sangre sucia? ¿Cómo se llama el tuyo?

-¡MALDITO!

Narcissa explotó pero Evan fue más rápido y ya estaba fuera de su alcance cuando ella trato de maldecirlo con su varita. No cabía dentro de sí, había tantas emociones dentro de ella que sentía que se volvería loca, terribles pensamientos sacudían su cabeza y le revolvían el estómago. Tenía que tratarse de una broma, tenía que serlo, Andrómeda nunca se relacionaría con un sangre sucia y mucho menos iría a su departamento, su hermana era una verdadera sangre limpia, una Black que nunca se rebajaría al nivel de los impuros, nunca.

Tenía que verla, hablar con ella y desmentir todas las cosas horribles que le había dicho Evan. Pero cuando la buscó, ella ya no estaba y Lucius demandaba su atención; apenas si logró comportarse y contener todo lo que sentía el resto de la fiesta pero en la primer oportunidad que tuviera, aclararía las cosas con su hermana.

Esa noche no pudo dormir. Su conversación con Evan daba mil vueltas en su cabeza, sus palabras la herían como terribles maldiciones y la hacían sentir asqueada. Se levantó como todas las noches pero no por el mismo motivo, necesitaba pensar y tal vez su acostumbrado vaso de leche caliente le ayudaría a reflexionar las cosas.

Porque no era lógico, no lo era. Evan nunca se casaría con alguien que tuviera la más mínima conexión con los sangre sucia o los muggles, él simplemente no lo haría. Evan sólo le estaba jugando una broma, una muy cruel y maligna; no se daba cuenta de todas las consecuencias que su tontería tendría si llegaba a los oídos equivocados. La familia Black ya había tenido suficientes desgracias con las estupideces que habían causado sus antepasados y más recientemente con el insensato de su primo Sirius y su mala costumbre de hacer las cosas mal. Pero Andrómeda nunca sería así, ella nunca haría nada que lastimara a la familia, nada que la lastimara a ella, a su hermana.

Porque Narcissa podía ser todo lo egoísta y ególatra que quisieran pero nadie podía negar que quería a su hermana y haría cualquier cosa por ella. Pero sus peores temores se volvieron realidad cuando escuchó ruidos en el pasillo.

-¿Vas a algún lado?

Su hermana dio un salto a causa del susto, era obvio que había olvidado que ella siempre tomaba un vaso de leche caliente en la sala principal. La mirada que le dedicó era de culpabilidad, y había un cierto dejo de reprimenda a sí misma por olvidar algo tan esencial. Llevaba una maleta, se iba, en verdad se iba para estar al lado de ese asqueroso sangre sucia.

Estaba furiosa, verdaderamente furiosa. Algo dentro de ella se había roto, algo que, desafortunadamente, no se volvería a recomponer; su hermana, a la que más quería, la había traicionado de la forma más cruel que existía, le había roto el corazón.

-Creí que Evan mentía cuando me lo dijo – sentía que la furia hervía dentro de ella y la hacía pensar en terribles cosas. – ¿Es verdad qué te ves con ese Hufflepuff asqueroso sangre sucia? – esa pregunta le lastimó aún más el alma e hizo que el dolor aumentara.

-Narcissa, yo te lo puedo…

-¿Es verdad? – le gritó. – ¿Te vas a fugar con él?

-Yo…

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta? – Narcissa estaba fuera de sí. El odio la controlaba y estaba segura que su mirada no comunicaba todo el asco que le producía saber que su hermana se largaba con un sangre sucia. – ¿Tienes idea de lo que tu estupidez va a afectar a mi relación con Lucius? ¿Y si rompe nuestra relación?

-¿Es todo lo qué te preocupa? – Andrómeda ahora estaba furiosa. – ¿Es lo que quieres para tú vida? ¿Ser la esposa de un mortifago? ¡No puedo creer que mi hermana en verdad desee ser la esposa de un vulgar asesino?

-¡Tú no eres mi hermana! – la bofetada que le dio no debió dolerle tanto como le dolió a ella perder a su hermana.

Andrómeda no lloró, eso tenía que reconocérselo, Narcissa sabía que nunca demostraría la menor señal de debilidad, se marchó con la frente en alto, como si lo que estuviera haciendo fuera digno de reconocerse. Pero en realidad era todo lo contrario, era una cobardía, Andrómeda acaba de hundir a su familia en la vergüenza.

Cuando Narcissa escuchó cerrarse la puerta principal, se derrumbó. Lloró en medio de la sala, por primera vez en su vida dejó salir todo el dolor que llevaba dentro y se rebajó al nivel de los simples mortales, lloró y sufrió por la pérdida de su hermana y por todas las consecuencias que su vergüenza acarrearía a su familia.

¿Por qué no había usado la puerta trasera? ¿Por qué no había tomado la salida de los cobardes? ¿Por qué la había lastimado de esa forma? Narcissa hubiera preferido mil veces verla muerta antes de saber que estaba al lado de un sangre sucia y viviendo entre esos asquerosos seres inferiores.

Narcissa lloró y lamentó su mala suerte, el dolor de su corazón roto le causaba un terrible dolor físico, uno del que nunca se recuperaría porque había perdido a su hermana más querida, la que nunca le había fallado, la que nunca la había lastimado y que ahora le asestaba un golpe fatal…

Y si por su culpa perdía también a la otra persona que más amaba en el mundo, ¡la mataría con sus propias manos! ¡Eso lo juraba por toda la sangre limpia que corría por sus venas!

_- 12 de octubre de 1978 -_

Esa noche era diferente, Narcissa lo había sentido antes de meterse a la cama vacía y esperar que no fuera la ocasión en la que su hermana Bellatrix apareciera bañada en sangre y una sonrisa en los labios sólo para avisarle que su esposo estaba muerto…

Ese era su pensamiento todas las noches antes de irse a dormir, esas noches en las que Lucius se despedía al anochecer enfundado en una capa negra y balanceando una máscara plateada en la mano izquierda y la varita en la derecha. Su matrimonio no era el cuento de hadas que ella había soñado desde que tenía quince años, claro que era feliz, la mujer más feliz del mundo porque tenía un esposo que la amaba, la consentía y la trataba como a una reina, justo de la forma en que ella se merecía.

Pero Narcissa no era ninguna tonta, por mucho que lo pensara Bellatrix; ella sabía lo que hacía su esposo, su hermana y su cuñado todas las noches, había visto la marca negra, punzante y dolorosa, tatuada en la blanca piel de su esposo, leía el periódico y se enteraba de todas las cosas que estaban haciendo para librar al mundo de toda la escoria que lo volvía putrefacto e inmundo. Tal vez no se lo habían dicho con todas sus palabras, pero ella estaba orgullosa de lo que hacía y lo apoyaría hasta el final.

_-"Regresaré y cuando lo haga, el mundo será un mejor lugar para ti y nuestro hijo"_

Esas habían sido las palabras de su esposo antes de marcharse esa noche, después le había dado un beso en la frente y se despidió acariciando su abultado vientre. Tenía cuatro meses de embarazo y ella no podía ser más feliz. Por ese motivo, durmió tranquila, nada malo podía sucederles en esos momentos, no después de todo lo malo que había empañado su felicidad.

Pero un dolor punzante en el vientre la despertó en medio de la noche, un dolor que le arrancó gritos de terror y lágrimas de amargura. ¡No, no podía ser! ¡No esta vez! El dolor le atenazaba la columna vertebral y le impedía moverse, tenía la garganta cerrada y lo único que podía hacer era sujetarse con fuerza el vientre, intentar retener dentro de ella a su bebé. ¡Tenía cuatro meses! ¡El sanador le había dicho que estaba fuera de peligro! ¡Que en esta ocasión el embarazo llegaría a término! ¡Que tendría a su bebé en sus brazos!

-¡No!

Narcissa no podía pensar con claridad, no podía llamar a sus elfos, todo su cerebro estaba ocupado por la terrible idea de perder a su bebé, podía ver la sangre bajando por sus piernas, podía sentir como se moría su bebé, su niño querido.

Lloró, estaba desesperada, el dolor le atenazaba el alma y la hacía desear su propia muerte. Todo fue una sucesión de terribles imágenes, elfos domésticos intentando controlarla, lanzándose a gritos indicaciones unos a otros, apariciones y desapariciones constantes pero no quería que la tocaran, no quería que llamaran a su madre, a los sanadores, nadie podía ayudarla, su bebé estaba muerto, ya no había solución…

-¡LARGO! ¡DÉJENME SOLA!

Los elfos domésticos salieron disparados de la habitación y los cristales estallaron a causa de la explosión mágica que salió de ella. Se tiró al suelo envuelta en la sábana manchada de su sangre y lloró su desgracia, su dolor. Era su tercer aborto, el tercer bebé que perdía.

-¡Narcissa! ¡NARCISSA ABRE LA PUERTA!

Pero su esposa no atendió a su llamado, desde el otro lado de la puerta Lucius podía escuchar el lastimero llanto de su mujer y la desesperación en sus gritos, a él también le dolía, le dolía en el alma, en verdad había creído que en esa ocasión por fin podrían tener al bebé, por fin podría tener un heredero.

-¡Demonios!

La puerta se abrió de golpe y la imagen de su esposa tirada en el suelo y llorando sobre una sábana ensangrentada fue lo más horroroso que había visto en su vida, el tipo de dolor que creyó nunca tocaría a su familia.

-¡Mi bebé, Lucius! ¡Mi bebé esta muerto!

Lucius tomó a su esposa en brazos y con delicadeza la llevó a la cama. Narcissa lloró en sus brazos se aferró a su cuerpo, el dolor era mayor al que podía soportar; Lucius intentó consolarla, intentó hacerle ver que volverían a intentarlo, que ellos tendrían un hijo, él le daría un hijo, así tuviera que venderle su alma al mismo diablo.

-¿Por qué, Lucius? ¿Por qué yo no puedo tener un bebé y esa asquerosa traidora a la sangre sí pudo? ¿Por qué si yo tengo la sangre limpia no puedo tener un bebé?

Lucius no supo que contestarle a su esposa, en verdad no tenía una respuesta que darle.

_- 7 de junio del 2001 -_

Narcissa despertó esa mañana con un vació en el corazón. Era el mismo vació que había sentido desde años atrás, el cual se había encargado de sepultar bajo todo el orgullo de la sangre que sentía, del odio que había nutrido durante todo ese tiempo; pero esa mañana era diferente, el vació estaba presente de una forma que ni ella misma podía hacer callar. Sabía que fecha era sin necesidad de pensarlo demasiado, sabía el significado que guardaba y todo el tiempo que había transcurrido pero no estaba segura de poder lograrlo, de poder hacer eso que su corazón le pedía a gritos.

Narcissa no iba a negar que había cometido muchos errores, tal vez demasiados y que cada uno de ellos la perseguiría hasta el día de su muerte pero había uno, el mismo que le hacía dolor el corazón, que la atormentaba y la obligaba a quedarse despierta durante horas, pensando, rogando, intentando encontrar la forma correcta de pedir perdón, un perdón que no se merecía, un perdón que estaba segura, nunca llegaría.

Tal vez ella no era la que había empuñado la varita ni lanzado la maldición que había acabado con la vida de una joven auror pero era igualmente responsable. Porque la sangre de Nymphadora Lupin manchaba sus manos como había manchado las de su hermana Bellatrix, era la misma sangre que corría por sus venas, era la sangre de Andrómeda. Porque también estaba la sangre de Ted Tonks en sus manos, al igual que la de Remus Lupin, asesinados por mortifagos, por hombres que ella consideraba sus amigos…

Solamente había visto a Andrómeda en una ocasión después de la guerra, iba en compañía de Potter y los Weasley; llevaba en brazos a su nieto, al hijo de Remus y Nymphadora, ese niño era lo único que parecía mantenerla con vida. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, en medio del Atrio, Narcissa supo lo que su hermana pensaba: deseaba su muerte, la de ella, su esposo y su hijo, prefería ver muertos a todos los Malfoy, los quería ver muertos a ellos en lugar de su hija, su esposo y su yerno. Narcissa nunca se había considerado una mujer inferior pero esa fue la primera vez que se sintió avergonzada de ser quien era.

Observó el lado izquierdo de la cama y lo encontró tan vacío como el hoyo en su pecho; Lucius no estaba ahí, él no dormía, no comía, no vivía, estaba sumido en la desesperación. La vida no había resultado ser el cuento de hadas que Narcissa había diseñado para ella.

Se levantó, ya estaba cansada de vivir en medio de ese limbo. Se habían salvado de Azkaban por meros tecnicismos pero eso no le importaba al resto de la comunidad, muchos menos que su acción le hubiera salvado la vida a Harry Potter, para el resto del mundo, ellos debían estar pudriéndose en Azkaban como el resto de los mortifagos. Se habían convertido en ciudadanos de segunda clase, magos que tenían prohibidas toda clase de cosas, eran prácticamente prisioneros en su mansión, repudiados y condenados por la opinión pública. Pero eso no le importaba a ella, ella tenía a todos lo que amaba a su lado. Bueno, a casi todos.

Se observó en el espejo y no se reconoció. La mujer que le devolvía la mirada estaba demacrada, tenía el cabello hecho un desastre y su piel tenía un color cetrino que le revolvía el estómago; lo único que parecía ser verdaderamente suyo eran los ojos azules que ahora la miraban con tristeza y sin vida. ¿Dónde había quedado toda esa altanería que alguna vez la había caracterizado? ¿Dónde había quedado Narcissa Black? Porque ella no era Narcissa Black, ella se había quedado 29 años atrás en un la sala de la vieja mansión familiar, ahora sólo quedaba una Narcissa Malfoy acabada.

Salió de la mansión con algo muy parecido al viejo aplomo que siempre la había acompañado, tenía claro cuál era su objetivo y pensaba lograrlo, aún no sabía cómo pero esperaba que el primer paso que estaba dando fuera el correcto.

Nunca antes había puesto un pie en el mundo muggle pero esos eran tiempo desesperados y Narcissa tuvo que dejar atrás muchas de sus ideologías; conocía el lugar al que iba, la dirección la sabía de memoria y aunque nunca antes la había visto, reconoció la casa de inmediato: el jardín delantero estaba repleto de flores, todas muy bien cuidadas, además de macetas con claveles blancos por doquier. Las ventanas eran amplias y aunque en ese momento las cortinas estaban corridas, Narcissa sabía que generalmente estarían abiertas para permitir la entrada de la luz solar; la cerca era de madera y sólo tenía barniz, la casa estaba pintada con colores claros y combinados a la perfección, todo tenía el toque de su hermana.

Estuvo tanto tiempo de pie observándola, enfundada en su túnica de viaje oscura, que perdió la noción del tiempo; sus pies se negaban a obedecerla y avanzar, o tal vez era ella la que se negaba a hacerlo… Había tantas ideas en su cabeza, tantas formas de iniciar una conversación una vez que la puerta se hubiera abierto, pero, ¿cuál debía utilizar? _¿"Perdóname, Andy"? ¿"Lo siento"? ¿"Hola, hermana"?_ Su cabeza estaba llena de confusión pero ahora no se echaría para atrás, ya había dado el primer paso, ya era hora de afrontar la realidad.

Caminó con la decisión que había perdido años atrás y se plantó en la modesta pero hogareña casa. El dedo en su timbre le hizo latir con fuerza el corazón, desbocado como estaba, dudaba que pudiera echarse atrás. Los sonidos del interior le hablaban de tiempos felices, la risa de un niño y sus griteríos emocionados, era algo que nunca se escucharía en su mansión.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Andrómeda aún tenía una sonrisa en los labios y Narcissa pudo ver que le tomó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, en reconocer a la persona que estaba parada en su puerta; sus ojos se abrieron a causa de la sorpresa pera después llenarse de odio.

-Hola Andy – sentía la garganta seca y la mirada que le había dedicado su hermana, minó toda su convicción.

La mano derecha de su hermana se cerró con fuerza en el marco de la puerta, no llevaba la varita encima pero de haberlo hecho, Narcissa estaba segura que hubiera recibido como mínimo un cruciatus.

-Andy quiero… – pero su hermana no le permitió terminar. A Narcissa no le dolió la bofetada que recibió, sino el darse cuenta de que ya no había esperanzas. – Andrómeda… – pero la puerta cerrándose en sus narices fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo.

Narcissa alcanzó a ver al niño, al hijo de la mujer que siempre había odiado sólo por ser hija de un sangre sucia, un niño de ojos alegres y sonrisa sincera en los labios, un niño feliz.

Dio media vuelta y por primera vez en su vida, caminó con la cabeza gacha. Ya no le quedaban ni fuerzas, ni orgullo, ni dignidad, lo había perdido todo.

_- __20 de agosto del 2014 -_

_El odio no se quita con el tormento, ni se expía por el martirio, ni se borra con sangre derramada._

_San Isidro_

Teddy se dejó caer en la cama. Se sentía física y emocionalmente agotado. Ni en todos sus años de vida (que tampoco eran tantos, sólo 16, pero había pasado por terribles situaciones que mucha gente no viviría en toda su vida: una guerra, la muerte de su abuelo y la muerte de sus padres siendo sólo un bebé) se hubiera imaginado que se enteraría de lo que se había enterado en ese día.

Tenía un primo. Un verdadero primo con el que compartía sangre, tenía tíos y una tía abuela. Más parientes directos que los que había tenido en 16 años, parientes que habían sido mortifagos y que ahora eran buenas personas pero también estaba el pequeño detalle de que su primo le había pedido que convenciera a su abuela de que perdonara a su hermana… ¿Por qué no le había pedido que le ayudara con los deberes o le donara un montón de dinero? Eso podía hacerlo en un dos por tres pero que su abuela, la siempre intransigente Andrómeda, perdonara a una mortifaga…

Seguro que primero se congelaba el infierno antes de que su abuela olvidara todo el daño que le habían hecho, la forma en que habían destrozado a su familia y todo el dolor y destrucción que habían causado. Teddy tenía la cabeza demasiado llena de la historia que le había contado su primo Scor como para siquiera calcular los alcances que esta tendría en su vida; no podía reflexionar con claridad cuál sería su siguiente paso porque estaba claro que no iba a despertar a su abuela para pedirle explicaciones.

Necesitaba consejo, alguien imparcial que lo ayudara a decir su siguiente paso, pero quién. No podía ir con su padrino, él tampoco era un fanático de los Malfoy; el tío Ron tenía la sangre demasiado caliente como para pensar con claridad y no podía pedirle a la tía Hermione que argumentara en favor de la familia de la desquiciada que la había torturado.

Pero él también era familiar de esa desagradable mujer, era su sobrino. ¿Y si la mala sangre que corría por Bellatrix también corría por sus venas? No. Él nunca torturaría a nadie, nunca sería un mago tenebroso, sabía que podía ser muchas cosas pero nunca alguien malvado. ¿Por qué en esos momentos su vida había dado una vuelta de 360°? ¿Por qué en esos momentos en los que se sentía tan bien? Tan cómodo en su propia piel y contento con la persona que era, los padres que había tenido y todo el pasado que lo rodeaba.

Aunque parte de ese pasado era mentira, era una ilusión que su abuela había creado para él, para protegerlo. Él nunca se lo reprocharía, después de todo, su abuela siempre había buscado lo mejor para él, hacerlo feliz en medio de tantas pérdidas. Pero ahora que conocía la historia de Scor, también quería escuchar la parte de su abuela y así encontrar un punto medio entre tanto desorden.

Esa fue su segunda noche sin dormir, intentando descubrir a quién le contaría todo lo que sabía, alguien que le ayudara a saber cómo decirle a su abuela, cómo convencerla de que fuera a ver a su hermana.

Porque también podía comprender la desesperación y el terrible miedo que aterrorizaba a Scor, Teddy no sabía lo que sería de él si algo malo le llegara a suceder a su abuela, no podía siquiera concebir esa idea. Por eso salió de casa antes de que su abuela se levantara para hablar con la única persona que podría ayudarlo en esos momentos.

-Teddy, querido, ¿está todo bien?

-Sí tía, no te preocupes.

Ginny lo recibió con un beso y un abrazo, aunque Teddy pudo ver que la mirada de preocupación en sus ojos no desaparecía. Tal vez tendría que haber tenido más tacto y no haberle enviado una carta en medio de la noche pidiéndole que se reuniera con él en un café muggle a primera hora de la mañana sin decirle nada al tío Harry. Pero si existía alguien capaz de hacer escuchar a su abuela, Teddy estaba convencido de que esa sería ella.

-¿Te acurre algo malo? – Teddy notó que las manos de su tía temblaban cuando tomó las suyas. – Tú carta me dejo muy preocupada.

-No quería que te pusieras así tía, es sólo que por ahora, quiero que lo que te voy a decir, quede entre nosotros dos – esas palabras sólo preocupara más a Ginny. – Porque sé que algunas personas no estarán de acuerdo con lo que quiero hacer y los comprendo a la perfección pero es algo que tengo que hacer.

-¿De qué se trata?

Teddy tomó aire y le soltó de golpe toda la historia: su reunión con Scorpius, lo que le había dicho, las pruebas que le había mostrado, la precaria salud de Narcissa, el hecho de que le creía, que lo quería ayudar y que quería tener la oportunidad de conocer a esa familia que tal vez no era la mejor pero que al fin y al cabo, era su familia.

-¿Qué opinas, tía? – preguntó Teddy después de su larga narración.

Ginny tenía la mirada clavada en su vacía taza de té, sus dedos tenían un extraño rictus y sus hombros eran la viva imagen del estrés. Teddy nunca había visto a su tía quedarse sin palabras, eso era tan inaudito como ver a un tío Percy bromista o al tío George con traje y corbata trabajando en el ministerio.

-Comprendo tú posición – Ginny cuidaba cada una de sus palabras como nunca antes lo había hecho. Ni siquiera la guerra la había aterrado como el hecho de enfrentarse a Andrómeda Black. – Es comprensible que quieras tener algo que sea tuyo, algo que puedas llamar familia.

-Ustedes son mi familia, tía, sólo que…

-No te preocupes, querido, yo sé lo que sientes – lo tranquilizó Ginny. – Es completamente entendible que ahora que sabes que tienes un primo con el que compartes sangre, quieras estar cerca de él pero también espero que comprendas que tú abuela, bueno, ella ha sufrido mucho y…

-Lo sé, tía, por eso necesito tú ayuda – le pidió Teddy.

-Necesitaremos aliados, entonces – y le sonrió. – Porque no pienso enfrentarme sola a tú abuela.

_- Tres días después -_

_Si se ha de herir a un hombre, debe hacerse tan gravemente que no se pueda temer su venganza._

_Nicolás Maquiavelo_

A Teddy le gustaba ese lugar. El Refugio no solo era para él un hogar, sino como su nombre lo decía, era un verdadero refugio para él, un lugar seguro al cual acudir cuando no lograba encontrar consuelo en ningún otro lado. Le gustaba demasiado esa casa en la playa con todas sus decoraciones marinas, el gusto salado del ambiente, su arena suave y blanca, el agradable murmullo del mar y el cálido sol que siempre parecía brillar en ese su pequeño rincón de cielo.

Desde que Teddy era pequeño, le gustaba sentarse en la playa e imaginar que el suave reventar de las olas era la voz de su padre, quien le narraba todas esas historias donde los protagonistas eran un lobo, un perro, un ciervo, una rata y un enorme y mágico castillo con un bosque prohibido que los llamaba a gritos; y el siempre alocado e impredecible viento era la voz de su madre, quien le explicaba cómo controlar sus indomables cambios de imagen o le hacía cosquillas detrás de las orejas cuando tenía sueño y no podía dormir o sacaba sus lágrimas cuando se daba cuenta que el susurro de las olas era sólo eso y no la voz de su padre y el viento era sólo el viento y no la voz o las caricias de su madre.

Pero ese día, ni siquiera en esa playa encontraba consuelo. No había viento y el mar estaba en absoluta calma. Era, ese momento, en el que más necesitaba la ayuda de sus padres y sólo obtenía silencio, aquello a lo que él más temía.

Él nunca fue como los otros niños, muggles o magos y nada tenía que ver con su metamorfomagia, cosa que sólo lo separaba más del resto. Él era tan diferente que hasta sus temores eran diferentes al de los demás. Teddy no le tenía miedo a la oscuridad, a la lluvia, a los truenos, a los fantasmas o a los monstruos; Teddy le tenía miedo al silencio. A ese silencio que obtenía cuando llamaba a gritos a sus padres después de una pesadilla, al silencio que quedaba después de que todos le hubieran deseado feliz cumpleaños o al silencio que seguía después de todos esos "Te quiero" dichos frente a la tumba de sus padres. Y él ya estaba cansando de tenerle miedo a ese silencio, quería saber si la voz de su padre era tan tranquilizadora como él se la imaginaba o si la voz de su madre era la sonrisa perpetua que el creía que era…

Lo único que él en verdad anhelaba era lo único que nunca iba a tener. Todo ese silencio, en esos momentos lo hacían pensar cosas que lo ponían mal, pensamientos que lo hacían sentir miserable, lo hacían sentirse como alguien que no quería llegar a ser.

Tal vez estaba cometiendo un error, tal vez sólo estaba trayendo un montón de nuevas desgracias a su vida, a la de su abuela y a la de todos a los que amaba pero no sabía qué hacer, en verdad no tenía claro lo que sus acciones iban a provocar porque no podía pedirle consejos a su padre, ni escuchar la opinión de su madre o contar con el apoyo de su abuelo. Tal vez lo que pensaba hacer era una equivocación, la más terrible blasfemia a la memoria de los que quería, tal vez ellos le dirían que no lo hiciera, que se olvidara del asunto pero Teddy quería creer que su padre era un hombre bondadoso, que su madre no era de las que guardaban rencores y que su abuelo creía en el perdón más allá de todas las atrocidades que hubiera cometido una persona…

Porque creía en Scorpius y creía que era bueno, incluso podía sentir que lo quería casi tanto como quería a James, a Rose, a Dominique o a cualquiera de todos esos Weasley y Potter pero también lo hacía recordar todo aquello que había perdido a causa de Voldemort, su guerra y sus mortifagos.

Porque él nunca se había permitido soñar cómo hubiera sido su vida si Voldemort no hubiera existido y si sus padres y abuelo siguieran con vida, eso era algo que estaba muy por encima de sus fuerzas; sus sueños de una familia quedaron relegados en el rincón más lejano y oscuro de su cabeza, ahí donde no podían causarle más daño del que ya era víctima. Porque el hecho de que ahora tuviera un primo, un tío y una tía abuela ni siquiera comenzaba a compensar el hecho de que había tenido que crecer sin sus padres y abuelo.

¿Por qué Scorpius sí había podido tener esa oportunidad? ¿Por qué él sí tenía unos padres que lo consolaban en las noches de tormenta y unos abuelos que lo consentían todo el tiempo?

Porque Teddy canjearía sin pensarlo dos veces a Scorpius, a Draco y a Narcissa por sus padres y su abuelo. Ni siquiera lamentaría verlos muertos si de esa forma recuperaba a la familia que nunca había podido conocer.

Esos eran los pensamientos que lo hacían sentir un miserable, un ser más cercano a Bellatrix que a Andrómeda. Esos pensamientos y todo el silencio que lo rodeaba lo hacían sentirse ahogado, mezquino. Quería volver a ser el Teddy de antes, el bueno, no él que ahora tenía esos terribles pensamientos pero simplemente ya no le quedaban fuerzas para luchar contra esa mala sanfre que alguna vez había corrido por las venas de su terrible tía abuela y que ahora parecía que corría por las de él.

Quería hecharse a llorar, a gritar, sacar de alguna forma todo el dolor que llevaba por dentro pero no podía hacerlo, parecía que sus ojos habían olvidado cómo era que se lloraba.

Un suave toque, una sonrisa color miel y unos hermosos ojos grises lo sacaron de su oscura ensoñación, todo parecía ser menos deprimente cuando Tori y su aura de sol estaba cerca de él.

-¿Un mal día? – preguntó sentándose a su lado.

-Una mal semana.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con el chico Malfoy y la reunión a la que convocó el día de hoy la tía Ginny?

-Me gusta más cuando llevas el cabello azul turquesa – continuó mientras le volvía el espeso y rizado cabello negro. A él también le gustaba más su cabello azul pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Bellatrix de su cabeza. – ¿Le vas a contar a toda la familia lo que sucedió?

-¿Crees qué estoy cometiendo un error, Tori? – la desesperación en su voz preocupó a Victoire, quien sujetó con mayor fuerza su mano. – ¿Crees qué debería quedarme callado y dejar que Scorpius solucione las cosas solo? ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? No quiero causar problemas o revivir los fantasmas del dolor.

Victoire lo observó durante un largo rato, meditando su respuesta, no quería darle más preocupaciones o decir algo incorrecto, en verdad quería ayudarlo.

-Conozco tu historia, Teddy, pero no la he vivido, ni siquiera soy capaz de imaginar todo el dolor que has sufrido… pero también te conozco y se la clase de persona que eres: bueno, cariñoso, bondadoso, tienes el corazón más grande que existe, eres capaz de ver lo mejor en las personas y te admiro por eso – le dijo con una sonrisa. – Y si tu me dices que ese… que Scorpius es bueno y sería incapaz de causar el más mínimo daño, entonces yo te creo y te daré todo mi apoyo siempre que lo necesites, aunque eso signifique jalar unas cuantas orejas de estos mis queridos pelirrojos.

Él la hubiera besado en ese momento pero logro contenerse.

Teddy no hubiera podido pedir mejores aliadas que con las que contaba: con la tía Ginny siempre se podía contar, la tía Hermione era la ecuanimidad hecha persona, la tía Fleur no tenía miedo a enfrentarse a una mujer tan cabezota como su abuela y la tía Audrey siempre estaba más que dispuesta a armar una revolución cuando creía en la causa y todas ellas le habían dado su palabra de que lo ayudarían. Y la tenían complicada porque no sólo se trataba de convencer a su abuela sino también al resto de la familia porque eso era lo que eran, una enorme familia que todo lo resolvían juntos.

Esa mañana, el día amaneció nublado pero no desanimó a Teddy, tenían un plan perfectamente tramado y sólo si la suerte estaba muy de malas con él, fracasaría, de lo contrario, ya podía augurar un éxito total. O eso hasta que recordó al tío Ron, en verdad lo quería, lo quería mucho pero ese pelirrojo podía ser verdaderamente explosivo.

-¿Qué es lo que se traen?

Esa era la pregunta que más temía Teddy y justo venía de la persona que él estaba convencido que la haría. El tío Ron los observó con su experta mirada de auror pero Teddy no retrocedió, ya había tomado una decisión y nada ni nadie lo amedrentaría.

-Es un tema delicado, Ron, será mejor que lo más pequeños se queden al margen – como siempre, la tía Hermione salvando el día. – Teddy tiene algo muy importante que decirnos.

-Sí, así que todos los que no sean adultos, salgan inmediatamente.

Audrey tuvo algunos problemas sacando de la sala familiar de la Madriguera a todos los pequeños Weasley y Potters revoltosos, quienes se querían quedar y escuchar qué era eso tan importante que tenía que decir Teddy pero al final lo logró y sólo se quedaron los adultos, quienes no comprendían la situación y comenzaban a hacerse terribles historias en sus cabezas pero nada tan descabellado como lo que les diría a continuación.

-¿De qué se trata? – preguntó Andrómeda, Teddy alcanzo a reconocer una nota de pánico en su voz.

-¡Hablen de una vez, que ya no puedo soportar todo lo que estoy pensando! – Molly estaba a punto de tirarse a la histeria. No quería pensar en cosas malas pero dos guerras y demasiadas muertes le rondaban la cabeza.

-¿Embarazaste a tú novia? – el tío Ron siempre tan inoportuno. Teddy se sonrojó y su cabello azul turquesa se volvió de un rojo idéntico al de su tío.

-¡Por supuesto que no! – lo dijo tan rápido que se sintió cohibido. Claro que él tenía novia pero no la había embarazado y tampoco iba a decírselos a ellos, sobre todo porque no sabían de quién se trataba y eso pensaba mantenerlo en secreto por más tiempo.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que tienes que decirnos? – Harry estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

-Es sobre tú hermana y su nieto.

La mirada que le dedicó su abuela le provocó escalofríos. Se trataba de la misma dureza que había visto en sus ojos tantos años atrás, cuando una mujer rubia y elegante apareció en la puerta de su casa, Teddy sabía que todo ese odio no era para él, sino para el recuerdo de su hermana y todo el daño que le había causado.

El ambiente en la Madriguera, siempre festivo y alegro, se tornó pesado y desagradable. Todos los presentes comprendían el significado de esas palabras, de las personas a las que se refería Teddy; fue como si todo el horror de las guerras se hubiera instalado en esa pequeña, pero acogedora, sala familiar. Teddy hubiera deseado que la reacción fuera otra, pero comprendía que el apellido Malfoy era parte medular de todo el dolor experimentado por todos y cada uno de los presentes.

Teddy comenzó su relato, el mismo que ya le había contado a la tía Ginny y ella a sus otras tres tías pero contarlo ahí, hablarle a los Weasley y Potter sobre Scor, su abuela y los Malfoy sonaba bizarro, ¿cómo se defendía a los villanos en medio de una de las familias donde todos eran héroes? ¿Cómo hacerles ver lo que él había visto en los ojos azules de su primo? ¿Cómo transmitirles la idea de que toda la maldad, todo el odio y todo el terror que habían causado los Malfoy no había corrompido la sangre de su primo? ¿Cómo?

-Conozco todo el daño que les causaron – Teddy estaba desesperado, podía ver claramente en los ojos de sus tíos que no los había convencido, podía ver el odio en los ojos de su abuela Andy, el asco en los de la nana Molly y el despreció en los ojos del tito Arthur; tal vez el único que se mantenía imparcial era el tío Percy pero la tensión en sus músculos le hablaba de sus ansias de venganza. – No estoy pidiendo que los perdonen, ni que los entiendan, tía Hermione… – se dirigió a ella con una mirada de disculpa – se que te torturaron en ese lugar, he visto tus cicatrices, se de todo el horror que te hicieron pasar y también se todo el dolor que eso le ocasiono al tío Ron, también se que los hubieran asesinado, que lo intentaron, pero…

-Pero nada – lo interrumpió Ron, parecía a punto de estallar de todo el odio que sentía e inconscientemente tomó de la mano a su esposa. – No voy a permitir que mi familia entre en contacto con esos mortifagos, lo siento, Teddy, pero no voy a permitir que te acerques a ellos, sólo te van a corromper. ¡Demonios! – e hizo estallar un florero. – ¡No entiendo por qué arriesgaste tu vida al encontrarte con esa gente! ¿Qué si te hubieran hecho algo? Esta decidido, de ahora en adelante me voy a encargar de tú protección. Esos malditos no te van a hacer daño a ti también.

-¡Ron! – Hermione ya se esperaba algo así, conocía a su marido y estaba preparada para ponerle un alto. – Ellos también son su familia y tiene todo el derecho de conocerlos y acercarse a ellos si es lo que desea.

-Pero tío…

-Ron tiene razón, Hermione – nadie se esperaba esa reacción, ni siquiera Ginny. – Teddy, – Harry no sabía cómo expresar lo que sentía, era un miedo que no había experimentado desde hacia tanto tiempo – tienes todo el derecho a conocerlo, eso te lo voy a reconocer, Hermione, pero también debes comprender que lo único que nosotros queremos es protegerte, asegurarnos de que nada malo te suceda. Ya has sufrido demasiado como para que ahora gente que no hizo más que arruinar la vida de muchos, intente arrastrarte con ellos.

-Padrino, – Teddy comprendía lo que le estaba diciendo, él mismo ya le había dado miles de vueltas a esa idea pero, pero quería conocerlos – Scor es diferente, te lo puedo asegurar, él nunca haría todo aquello que hicieron sus padres y abuelos.

-Harry, tienes que darle una oportunidad, es sólo un niño – intervino Ginny.

-¿Darle una oportunidad? – Ron volvió a estallar, no podía creer que esas palabras estuvieran saliendo de la boca de su propia hermana. – ¿En verdad estás escuchando lo qué estás pidiendo, Ginny? ¡Son asesinos! ¡Todos ellos son asesinos, crueles y desalmados! Ya asesinaron una vez, ¿qué te hace pensar que no harán lo mismo con Teddy? Se lo estaríamos sirviendo en bandeja de plata.

-¡Son su familia! – Ginny también estalló. Si Ron era terco, Ginny lo era más.

-Tonks era sobrina de Bellatrix y la asesinó, ¡la asesinó! ¿O es que acaso ya lo olvidaste? – Ginny no le iba a ganar en terquedad.

-Es más que obvio que no lo vamos a deja ir solo, Teddy nos tiene a nosotros, su familia, para protegerlo de cualquier mal.

-No, no y no. Teddy no va.

Aquello se convirtió en un caos, eso en lo que Teddy no quería que se transformara. Lo último que esperaba era que su propia familia discutiera entre ellos por su culpa; era verdad que quería conocer mejor a Scor, estar en contacto con él pero no a expensas de la felicidad de su familia. Los tíos Bill, Percy, Charlie, George, Angelina, Fleur, Audrey, así como Molly y Arthur se unieron a la discusión.

Todos estaban preocupados por su seguridad, los aterraba la idea de que algo malo pudiera sucederle, que los Malfoy le arrebataran la poca felicidad que tenía, misma que ellos se esforzaban por proporcionarle.

-Teddy, querido, comprendo a la perfección tu punto de vista – le dijo Molly con lágrimas en los ojos – ellos llevan tu sangre, son tus parientes pero nosotros somos tú familia, tú eres mi nieto y aunque no lleves mi sangre, yo daría mi vida con tal de protegerte y verte feliz. Sé que tú mayor deseo es tener a tus padres a tu lado pero también sé que sabes que eso no es posible y no tienes una idea de lo que yo haría por cumplírtelo. Nosotros sólo queremos protegerte, queremos cuidarte y te queremos…

-¡Nana! – A Teddy se le formó un nudo en la garganta – Yo también los quiero a todos ustedes y son mi familia y nunca los cambiaría por nada – la abrazó, en verdad quería a esa mujer y a todos los presentes.

-Molly tiene razón – intervino Hermione. – Todos queremos proteger a Teddy, tanto él como Andrómeda son nuestra familia, todos lo somos pero ni siquiera así podemos comprender todo la complejidad de esta situación. Porque tanto Narcissa, como Draco y Scorpius son su sangre y es algo que no podemos cambiar, Teddy tiene todo el derecho a conocerlos y relacionarse con ellos si así lo desea, en todo caso, Andrómeda es la única con derecho a prohibirle eso a lo que él tiene derecho.

-¿Abuela?

Andrómeda sintió como las miradas de todos los presentes se clavaban en ella, la mayoría esperando que se negara, que le prohibiera a su nieto acercarse a su primo, a su tío y a su tía abuela.

Cualquier otro día, su respuesta inmediata hubiera sido un rotundo "NO" pero en esos momentos no podía pensar con claridad, una montaña de recuerdos inundaba su mente, agradables y dolorosos por igual. Podía ver claramente a la Narcissa que fue su hermana, esa niña rubia que vivía en medio de sueños de princesas y príncipes que se juraban amor eterno, con la que compartió mil aventuras, risas, secretos, momentos llenos de felicidad, podía ver a la familia que tuvo alguna vez, a su padre y todo el cariño que le dio; pero también podía ver a la Narcissa que la abofeteó y la negó como hermana, todo el odio de su mirada, el asco tatuado en cada uno de sus gestos, podía ver todo el daño que había causado, el marido con el que se había casado, el despiadado mortifago que había sido, todos los horrores que habían cometido, la ruina en la que habían quedado.

Podía ver con una dolorosa claridad a Bellatrix y ese sólo recuerdo inundaba de dolor todo su ser, uno que aún la desgarraba por dentro y le hacía despertar las ansias asesinas que vivían dentro de ella, quería causar el mismo dolor que le habían causado a ella y tal vez ese era su momento, esa sería su venganza, los castigaría condenándolos al mismo dolor que le habían causado a ella. Ese niño, Scorpius, sufriría en carne propia todo el dolor que había experimentado Teddy al no tener a sus padres a su lado, al saberlos muertos. Sí, él cumpliría la condena que habían evitado sus padres y abuelos, él pagaría todo el daño que habían causado.

Andrómeda ya lo sabía, había leído la noticia en el periódico. Sabía que la que alguna vez había sido su hermana estaba muriendo y lo había tomado con la misma sangre fría que tanto había enorgullecido a su madre en antaño. ¿Qué diría la siempre fría Druella de enterarse que su hija menos querida se alegraba de la desgracia en la que estaba sumida su perfecta y adorada Cissy?

"_Tal vez, sí eres una Black, después de todo"_, eso se le había dicho Evan en alguna ocasión, antes de Ted, cuando ella aún estaba a la altura de su sangre.

Pero luego veía el rostro de Ted, ese hombre bonachón que la había conquistado a base de cariño y amor sincero, que le había demostrado que ella era buena, que tenía mucho más que dar, no sólo su sangre y un apellido de alcurnia el cual unir a otro igual de poderoso y manchado por la magia negra. También podía ver a su hija, a su Nymphadora y su alma blanca, esa dulce niña que había crecido rodeada de felicidad y que había sido una luchadora incansable.

Y luego estaba Teddy y sus ojos color miel, idénticos a los de su padre, Remus. Ambos marcado por el dolor, ambos capaces de darlo todo por aquellos que amaban, dos almas que superaron todas las pruebas que la vida les había impuesto y aún así ser capaces de amar, dos seres completamente desinteresados, dispuestos a cargar con el sufrimiento de otros con tal de aligerar su carga.

Ese niño, ahora convertido en todo un joven valiente, le había devuelto la vida y la felicidad cuando ella creía que se moría, él era su familia, él era todo lo que necesitaba para ser plenamente feliz, le estaba demostrando una vez más que ella, Andrómeda Tonks, podía ser buena, podía darle una oportunidad a su corazón de perdonar y de ayudar a otros a hacer lo mismo.

Teddy le estaba dando una gran lección de vida y lo único que podía hacer era estar a la altura de su nieto. Narcissa era su hermana, siempre lo había sido, siempre lo sería y quería que volviera a ser parte de su vida.

Andrómeda podía ser estricta pero nunca había hecho nada en contra de la felicidad de su nieto, lo quería demasiado como para negarle ahora algo así que asintió y con una sola mirada le prometió que iría a ver a su hermana y si él deseaba que Scorpius formara parte de su vida, ella también lo aceptaría dentro de la suya.

_- Al día siguiente -_

El cementerio siempre le había parecido un lugar tranquilo, lleno de una paz que no se podía encontrar en ningún otro sitio pero en esos momentos, después de los acontecimientos ocurridos en el último día, sentía que estaba profanando algo a lo que no tenía derecho. Andrómeda identificó las tres tumbas, así estuviera ciega las encontraría sin ningún problema; dejó tres arreglos de flores, uno en cada una de ellas para después arrodillarse.

-Tal vez estoy cometiendo un error, no lo sé pero desearía que ustedes estuvieran aquí para aconsejarme – Andrómeda casi podía adivinar las reacciones de su esposo e hija, la de Remus era algo más complicada. – Teddy tiene derecho a conocer a su familia, aunque esté plagada de mortifagos supuestamente arrepentidos…

Ted hubiera soltado una que otra palabrota pero al final se hubiera mostrado de acuerdo, Nymphadora hubiera alegado, le hubiera reclamado por no darle la misma oportunidad a ella pero también hubiera comprendido las cosas y Remus siendo tan ecuánime como ella lo recordaba, lo hubiera aceptado aunque no sin antes organizar un batallón de un solo hombre para proteger a su hijo, él.

-Es mi hermana, Ted, se trata de Cissy, está muy enferma y me parte el corazón conocer el sufrimiento de Scorpius, pienso en Teddy y a mí no me gustaría verlo sufrir de esa forma – una lágrima recorrió su mejilla. – E intentado poner en paz mis sentimientos, el pasado y todo el sufrimiento que nos causaron pero siento que los estoy traicionando, que les estaría causando un terrible dolor al acercarme a las personas que tanto daño nos hicieron…

Había tantas cosas que quería decirles, intentar explicarles lo que sentía, los motivos por los cuales había aceptado acercarse a su hermana pero sabía que sólo había un motivo por el cual los tres lo comprenderían.

-Lo hago por Teddy, es algo que él desea hacer y yo haría cualquier cosa por él, tal como lo hicieron ustedes, sólo espero que lo comprendan y no se molesten por lo que vamos a hacer.

Andrómeda sólo obtuvo silencio como respuesta pero ya se había acostumbrado a ellos, incluso los interpretaba y ese silencio le hablaba de aceptación, de estar de acuerdo con la decisión que había tomado.

_- Dos días después -_

Los hombres están más dispuestos a pagar un perjuicio que un beneficio, porque la gratitud es una carga y la venganza un placer.

Tacitus

_Scor:_

_¡Mi abuela acepto ir a ver a tu abuela!_

_Ella y yo estuvimos hablando y me explicó muchas cosas, me contó cómo había sido su vida al lado de su familia, de los momentos felices, aunque también tuvo que hablarme de los tristes y complicados pero te puedo asegurar que ahora más que nunca tenemos que estar juntos y perdonar las heridas del pasado. Mi abuela está muy preocupada por la salud de su hermana, yo nunca la había visto así, es otra faceta de ella y tal vez ahora las cosas sean diferentes, tal vez ahora todos podamos encontrar un poco de paz en medio de los horrores del pasado._

_Iremos a verlos dentro de tres días, mi abuela me pidió eso como favor, tenía que poner en orden otros asuntos antes de ir a tú casa pero ya es seguro, estaremos ahí a las diez de la mañana._

_Pero no iremos sólo mi abuela y yo, también irán mi padrino y mis tíos. Ellos se pondrán en contacto con tu padre para arreglar todos los detalles de nuestra visita. Lamento esta situación pero también espero que tú y tu familia comprendan los motivos por los cuales desean acompañarnos._

_Nos vemos pronto,_

_Teddy._

Scorpius había releído un millón de veces esa carta, desde que la había recibido tres días atrás, la llevaba consigo a todos lados y se aferraba a ella como un náufrago a una tabla. Ese era el día y la hora señalada ya estaba a minutos de distancia, también le había leído la carta a su abuela y él había notado un cambio considerable en su estado, incluso parecía estar más recuperada que días atrás, eso tenía que ser una señal, una forma de hacerle saber que en cuanto Andrómeda se acercara a ella, todo se solucionaría.

También había leído la carta que el padrino de Teddy, Harry, le había enviado a su padre, esa donde especificaba que un descampado de aurores se presentaría en la mansión un día antes para asegurar la protección de Andrómeda y Teddy y que el día de la visita, él mismo y sus aurores de confianza los acompañarían. Además especificaba que sólo la familia inmediata, entiéndase Draco y Scorpius podían estar presente en la mansión ese día, ni el abuelo Lucius o su madre, Astoria, podían estar ahí mientras durara la visita.

El día anterior, los aurores habían revisado la mansión de arriba abajo, llevando toda clase de instrumentos y realizando diferentes hechizos con los cuales intentaban descubrir cualquier señal de magia negra oculta, estuvieron ahí durante horas, incluso llevaron a un sanador de confianza para certificar la precaria salud de su abuela. Scorpius no tenía tiempo de sentirse ofendido, lo único que quería era que su abuela se recuperara y de esa forma tener una clase de tranquilidad en sus vidas, sabía que era imposible convencer a toda la comunidad mágica de que su familia había cambiado pero le bastaba con saber que por lo menos su primo, él único que tenía, confiaba en él y estaba interesado en tener una relación de amistad con él.

El majestuoso reloj de pie dio las diez de la mañana en el momento justo en el que el timbre de la puerta anunciaba la llegada de los invitados. Dos segundos después su elfina doméstica, Fanny, aparecía en la sala acompañada de dos personas.

-Malfoy.

El saludo de Harry fue seco, parecía más interesado en observar lo que había a su alrededor. A Scorpius le sorprendió que no llegara con la varita desenvainada pero ciertamente la exhibía llevándola en el cinto de su pantalón. El pelirrojo era otro asunto, él apuntaba directamente al pecho de su padre con la varita que llevaba en su mano.

-Potter, Weasley – su padre ignoró la varita en la mano de su compañero de clases y se comportó como si no estuviera ahí. – Esperábamos una mayor comitiva – ese sería el comienzo de las hostilidades disfrazadas de cortesía.

-Déjate de ironías, Malfoy. No creo que a tu hijo le haga muy feliz que cancelemos esta reunión por culpa tuya – a Scorpius ese cometario sólo lo hizo sentir más nervioso, no conocía a la perfección al pelirrojo pero algo le decía que no estaba bromeando.

-Espero que siguieras todas las indicaciones enviadas en la carta – la intervención de Harry tampoco lo hizo sentir mejor.

Sacó su varita y comenzó a lanzar algunos hechizos, Scorpius supuso que eran para comprobar que no hubiera nadie más en la casa. Él comprendía que tomaran todas esas preocupaciones pero lo estresaba porque cada segundo pasaba, la salud de su abuela empeoraba.

-Todas y cada una; aunque espero que eso no incluya a los elfos domésticos, porque tenemos tres en la cocina más la que los recibió – le respondió su padre y eso sólo hizo sentir peor. Sus cometarios hacían enfurecer a Ron y lo último que Scorpius quería era hacerlo enojar, fue en ese momento en el que él se dio cuenta de que nunca, nunca de los nuncas, quería tenerlo de enemigo.

-¿Dónde está Teddy? – tal vez llegarían en cualquier momento.

-Están esperando afuera hasta que comprobemos que no hay peligro – le contesto secamente Ron – Iré a llamarlos.

-No te molestes, Weasley, mi elfina ya lo ha hecho por ti.

Scorpius se sintió mejor, por lo menos ahora ya estaban más cerca de cumplir con su propósito, aunque también le alegraba que su primo lo fuera a visitar en su casa, algo que hasta hace un par de días creía imposible.

-Dime, Malfoy, ¿tú hijo conoce todas y cada una de las atrocidades que cometiste?

A Scorpius le sorprendió esa pregunta pero no fue al único. Los ojos de su padre se abrieron a causa de la sorpresa, había verdadero pánico en ellos, uno que él nunca les había visto, ni siquiera cuando le contó toda la verdad. Harry le lanzó una mirada de advertencia pero el pelirrojo la ignoró. ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser peor en comparación a todo lo que conocía? Ese no era el mejor momento para hacer esa pregunta, ¿por qué la había hecho? ¿Qué es lo que quería?

-Mi hijo conoce toda la historia, no le he ocultado nada – pero el pánico en los ojos de su padre le decían otra cosa, ¿qué era eso que tanto parecía atormentarlo?

-¡Oh, sí!

-Ron, no es momento…

-¿Sabías, muchacho, qué fue en esta misma sala en la que tú padre fue cómplice de una tortura? ¿Qué tuvo como prisioneros a dos personas inocentes, a los que casi torturan hasta la locura? - a Scorpius no le sorprendía el odio en sus ojos, sino todo el asco que había en ellos. Ese hombre lo odiaba por el simple hecho de ser un Malfoy. - ¿Te contó qué casi asesinan a tres personas y a un duende aquí mismo?

Scorpius no lo podía creer, ese era su hogar, el lugar donde había crecido y era completamente feliz. Por supuesto que su padre le había contado todas las atrocidades que había cometido pero nunca le había dicho que habían sido ahí. En la sala donde jugaba y su abuelo le contaba increíbles y divertidas historias, el comedor era donde celebraba sus cumpleaños. ¿Cómo podían seguir viviendo ahí? ¿Cómo soportaban sus padres y abuelos recordar todas esas cosas? ¿Por qué le habían robado también su casa a él? Una cosa era saber que habían hecho cosas terribles en lugares que él no conocía pero saber que había sido ahí, en el lugar que llamaba hogar… era demasiado para él.

-¿Te dijo, también, qué el comedor fue testigo del brutal asesinato de una mujer inocente? A la que después dieron como alimento a una serpiente

-Ron, ¡es sólo un niño! – una mujer castaña entró en la sala, Scorpius la reconoció como Hermione, la esposa del pelirrojo. El regañó no pareció avergonzar al pelirrojo pero fue suficiente para que guardara silencio pero algo que si lo preocupó fue el escalofrío que la recorrió, incluso tuvo que sujetarse de su esposo.

-¡Hermione! ¿Te encuentras bien? – había verdadero terror en su voz. – Tendrías que haberte quedado en casa.

-Le hice una promesa a Teddy, puedo controlarme – le respondió recomponiendo su postura – Además, alguien tiene que controlarte a ti, haz el favor de guardar la varita – el obedeció y por primera vez, desde que pusiera un pie en la casa, dejo de apuntar a Draco directamente al pecho.

Tres días no habían sido suficientes para preparar a Scorpius para la caballería de pelirrojos en su casa. Todos y cada uno deseando que desapareciera de la faz de la tierra. Los conocía a todos porque su padre le había mostrado imágenes de ellos de los periódicos: reconoció a Bill por las cicatrices en la cara, a Charlie porque ambos compartían un cariño especial por los dragones, aunque al pelirrojo no era algo que hiciera odiarlo menos de saberlo; a Percy por su importancia en el Ministerio, a George porque él era un gran fanático de sus artículos de broma, a Ginny porque le encantaba el Quidditch y ella era la mejor. A Fleur porque al ser rubia y Veela, atraía incluso su atención infantil y por supuesto, Hermione por ser un tercio del Trío dorado. El único rostro sonriente era el de Teddy, eso lo ánimo; el rostro de Andrómeda tenía la misma mirada de las dos únicas ocasiones en las que se habían encontrado pero no dejaría que eso lo desanimara.

Teddy llevaba su cabello de un castaño oscuro, idéntico al de su abuela pero los ojos fueron lo que más llamaba su atención, eran del mismo color azul que tenían él y su abuela.

-Hola, Scor – Teddy lo saludó con una sonrisa.

-Hola – era agradable ver que por lo menos una persona no lo observaba a él y a su padre con asco u odio.

-Usted debe ser mí… – pero Teddy se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta, incomodo de pronto. – Usted debe ser Draco. Es un gusto conocerlo.

-El placer es todo mío – Teddy dio un paso con la mano extendida para saludar al padre de su primo y Draco lo imitó.

Pero sucedieron dos cosas que impidieron el contacto entre ellos, tan rápido que Scorpius dudó siquiera que hubieran sucedido: tres hombres: Charlie, Ron y Harry se pusieron delante de Teddy, bloqueándole el paso y Andrómeda sujeto con fuerza a su nieto.

-¿Dónde está Narcissa? – pregunto Andrómeda. Quería terminar con ese asunto antes de que las cosas se salieran de control y que comenzara en esa sala una tercera guerra mágica. – ¡Quiero verla ahora!

Scorpius reconoció ese tono autoritario y superior en la voz de Andrómeda, era el mismo que utilizaba su abuela. No estaba dando una sugerencia o una petición, era una orden; él conocía lo suficiente la historia de la sangre Black como para saber que sus ordenes debían cumplirse de inmediato.

-Está en su habitación, en el segundo piso – le respondió Draco. – Acompáñenme.

-Nosotros tres iremos con ustedes – intervino Harry, señalándose a él mismo, a Ron y a Charlie.

-¡NO! – la negativa de Andrómeda los tomó por sorpresa a todos, quienes la observaron sin comprender. – Scorpius nos llevará, el resto puede esperarnos aquí.

-Pero…

-Déjalo, Harry – intervino Ginny. – Andrómeda ya tomó una decisión y tenemos que respetarla.

Scorpius ni siquiera esperó a que alguien se atreviera a contradecir la orden dada por Andrómeda y comenzó a caminar, guiando a su primo. Pero como nunca, esos pasillos y escaleras le parecieron eternos, estaba tan cerca de lograr su cometido que cada segundo que pasaba le parecía eterno. Quería conversar con Teddy pero no se atrevía a decir nada en presencia de su abuela por temor a decir algo que pudiera hacerla enojar y con eso, cancelar esa reunión.

Cuando por fin estuvieron frente a la habitación de Narcissa, Scorpius respiró tranquilo, ya había hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos, ahora dependía de las dos hermanas.

-Tal vez tus padres no cometieron los mismos errores contigo – le dijo Andrómeda antes de abrir con decisión la puerta y entrar a la habitación.

No hubo ninguna sonrisa o cualquier tipo de muestra de cariño pero eso fue lo único que Scorpius necesitaba para saber que esa no sería la última vez que vería a Teddy, que serían muchas más y eso lo hizo sentir realmente bien.

-Ese es un verdadero elogio, viniendo de mi abuela – las palabras de Teddy sólo lo hicieron sentir más contento.

-¿Sabes? – le preguntó, tenía dudas sobre cómo lo tomaría. – Me gusta más cuando llevas el cabello azul turquesa.

Teddy soltó una carcajada y mientras movía la cabeza, su cabello dejó de ser castaño para volverse azul.

Sí, a mí también me gusta más así pero creí que daría un aspecto más respetable llevándolo castaño, no quería incomodar a tú familia – le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Eso era lo que último que Scorpius se hubiera esperado: que Teddy no deseara incomodar a una familia de mortifagos con su cabello. Ambos soltaron una carcajada y se sorprendieron al descubrir que eran prácticamente idénticas.

_Las ideologías nos separan, los sueños y las angustias nos unen._

_Eugene Ionesco._

Andrómeda nunca había estado en la mansión Malfoy pero reconoció a la perfección el toque de su hermana hasta en el más mínimo detalle de esa habitación, en el resto de la casa, su nuera ya había metido mano. Los colores claros, equilibrados y combinados hasta la exquisitez. Pero eso no era lo que le llamó la atención, sino lo delicada y enferma que se veía su hermana menor.

Las mejillas de Narcissa nunca había estado rosadas, su piel siempre había sido blanca y perfecta pero en esos momentos lucía un color cenizo que la hacía parecer un cadáver; su cabello, siempre lizo y brillante, ahora estaba opaco y sin vida. De no saber que se trataba de ella, Andrómeda hubiera dudado que fuera la misma hermana con la que había crecido: la Narcissa orgullosa y siempre perfectamente arreglada.

-¡Oh, Cissy! La vida no ha sido el cuento de hadas que escribiste para ti – le dijo sentándose a su lado y tomando su mano. – Aunque tu tampoco eres esa princesa que creías ser.

La piel de su hermana estaba helada pero reaccionó al contacto con su mano y al sonido de su voz. Narcissa abrió los ojos pero no lograba enfocarlos.

-¡Andy! ¡Andy, despierta!

Andrómeda se sorprendió ante el cometario de su hermana pero no le fue difícil seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos. Sintió un nudo en la garganta al recordar ese momento en particular.

-¿Qué sucede, Cissy? ¿Qué es eso tan importante que no puede esperar hasta mañana por la mañana? – preguntó conteniendo las lágrimas. Había sido terriblemente cruel con su hermana, tal vez no tanto como Narcissa lo había sido con ella pero nunca pensó que llegaría a desearle mal, tal y como lo había hecho días atrás.

Narcissa siempre había sido la hermana frágil, la que necesitaba de los cariños y cuidados de los demás, estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención de todo mundo, de ser querida y admirada en todo momento. A ella nunca la habían tratado con dureza o levantado la voz, siempre había sido puesta delante de todo y de todos. Por ese motivo nunca había tenido el carácter fuerte de sus dos hermanas mayores, mismo que había acompañado a Bella en su camino a la oscuridad y el que la había llevado a ella a abandonar a su familia y sus ideales con tal de ser feliz.

Narcissa había cometido errores, terribles y dolorosos errores pero tal vez Andrómeda pudo haber hecho algo más que sólo dejarla botada a su suerte, darle un poco más de valor y evitar que se convirtiera en lo que terminó siendo.

-¿Sabes, Andy? – la voz de su hermana parecía estar saliendo de ultratumba. – Papá no es el único que te quiere en esta familia, tú también eres mi consentida.

-Tú también eres mi consentida, Cissy – Andrómeda se sentía tonta derramando esas lágrimas, ¿en dónde había quedado toda su sangre fría Rosier? Esa de la que su madre siempre había estado orgullosa. – Cissy, tienes que recuperarte, tu hijo y tu nieto te necesitan, no podrían continuar sin ti.

Pero su hermana no le respondió, había vuelto a cerrar los ojos y murmuraba incansablemente su nombre.

-¿Sabes todo lo que hizo tu nieto por ti, para que recuperaras tú salud? – le preguntó pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. – Se enfrentó a mí, Cissy, hizo que mi nieto confiara en ustedes y lo convenció de que habían cambiado. Dice que eres una buena mujer, que no le has enseñado a odiar, que estás arrepentida – nada, Andrómeda continuó sin obtener respuesta, su método no estaba funcionando. – Pero yo no le creo – se limpió las lágrimas de golpe y le habló con dureza. – Yo no le creo a tu nieto, tú sigues siendo la misma serpiente traicionera que es capaz de negar a su propia hermana porque no cumple con tus expectativas, sé que está mintiendo y nunca dejaré que se acerque a mi Teddy, ¿me escuchaste, Narcissa? ¡Le voy a prohibir a Teddy que se acerque a tu nieto! ¡Nunca lo volverá a ver!

Esta vez sí hubo una cambio, Narcissa se removió incomoda ante la dureza en la voz de su hermana, incluso apretó con fuerza su mano.

-Seguro que ese niño tiene el alma igual de podrida como la tuya, no conoce lo que es el verdadero amor y lo único que busca es continuar con la venganza que dejó incompleta Bellatrix – le dijo con saña. – Pero yo no lo voy a permitir, ¡primero lo mató! ¡Le arrancaré el corazón latiente de su pecho y te lo entregaré en bandeja de plata! – esa era la sangre fría de que tanto había estado orgullosa su madre.

-¡NO! – el gritó de Narcissa no asustó a Andrómeda, todo lo contrario, la hizo sonreír, su hermana por fin había reaccionado.

Narcissa respiraba entrecortadamente, sus ojos estaban llenos de pánico y su corazón latía tan deprisa que sentía le iba a estallar.

-¡No, a Scorpius, no! – después de unos segundos, que a Narcissa le parecieron una eternidad, logro enfocar su mirada. - ¡Andy! ¿Andy, eres tú?

-Tranquilízate, Narcissa, tienes que respirar – Andrómeda volvió a sentarse en la silla mientras retenía a su hermana por los hombros para evitar que se levantara.

-¡Oh, Andy! ¡Perdóname por favor, perdóname! – le suplicó acomodándose en su regazo y llorando.

Esa acción le recordó a Andrómeda a la Cissy de cinco años que siempre iba a llorar en su hombro después de que Bellatrix le jugara una broma especialmente cruel o papá la regañara por no saberse la lección de piano del día.

-El perdón se gana, Cissy, no se regala – le dijo mientras acariciaba sus rubios cabellos.

No era la respuesta que Narcissa esperaba, sabía que había cometido muchos errores, de los cuales, su hermana había sido la más perjudicada. Errores que, al parecer, nadie estaba dispuesto a perdonarlos; por supuesto que no esperaba que la perdonara en esos momentos, estaba pidiendo demasiado pero había algo diferente en la voz de su hermana, algo que le decía que aún había posibilidades.

-Tu nieto ya dio el primer paso, ahora te corresponde a ti terminar el trabajo que comenzó.

Andrómeda continuó acariciado el cabello de su hermana, una acción que la relajó y confortó. Ya había pasado tanto tiempo desde que alguien la trataba así, que Narcissa había olvidado lo bien que se sentía ser querida por su familia.

Sabía que era su culpa, ella se había quedado sola por su propia decisión, había sacado a su hermana mayor de su vida y todo porqué, ¿por qué se había enamorado? Ella también lo había hecho y su familia no la había desdeñado. Todos se habían equivocado con Andrómeda, habían creído que no era merecedora de ser una Black, de llevar la sangre que corría por sus venas pero Andrómeda les había demostrado a todos que no sólo era una digna Black, sino que era la mejor.

Estuvieron así, juntas y cada una recordando los buenos tiempo, durante dos horas, sanándose mutuamente, intentando perdonarse y perdonar a la otra.

-Recupérate, Cissy – le dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¿Te vas? – le preguntó. Algo malo le hacía doler el pecho, no quería volver a perder a su hermana.

-Teddy aún tiene que arreglar sus cosas antes de marcharse al colegio.

-Me gustaría conocerlo.

La gente solía olvidar que Andrómeda también era hermana de Bellatrix. Siempre la habían considerado la menos Black de todas con su cabello castaño y sus ojos color café, sus ganas de pasar desapercibida y sus ideas de querer ser diferente. Pero la dureza y la fiereza que cruzaron por sus ojos castaños al escuchar salir esas palabras de la boca de su hermana, le hicieron recordar a Narcissa que posiblemente Andrómeda era igual o más peligrosa que Bellatrix.

-Déjame decirte una cosa, Narcissa – el cambio en su voz le preocupó. – Aún no estoy segura de si debo creer que has cambiado tanto, que ya no eres la misma joven de 17 años que estaba orgullosa de ser la esposa de un mortifago y que estaba dispuesta a matar y negar a su propia hermana con tal de seguir sus ideales…

-E cam… – pero la dura mirada de su hermana le hizo guardar silencio de inmediato.

-Teddy es mi vida, la única familia que me queda y si algo le llega a pasar a causa tuya o de los tuyos… – Andrómeda luchaba por contenerse a sí misma. –…lo que padecerá Scorpius será diez veces peor y haré que veas cada segundo de eso.

Narcissa sabía que su hermana no estaba mintiendo, podía verlo en sus ojos y en la forma en que su mano sujetaba la bolsa de su abrigo en la que siempre llevaba la varita. Lo comprendía a la perfección, sabía que no podía esperar un perdón, que todo quedaría olvidado, lo sabía pero aún así le dolieron las palabras de su hermana.

-Lo comprendo a la perfección, Andy – le dijo contendiendo el dolor que sentía. – Comprendo que no confíes en mí o en mi palabra pero puedo asegúrate que todos hemos cambiado, no cometimos los mismo errores con Scorpius.

-Lo creeré cuando lo vea – le dijo recuperando el control de sus emociones. – Mientras tanto, no quiero tenerte cerca de Teddy.

_- 23 de diciembre de 2015 -_

Andrómeda terminó de acomodar el cojín por quinta ocasión, Teddy la había estado observando durante todo el tiempo sin hacer comentario alguno, ya había tenido suficiente con la mirada de molestia que le había dedicado después de su nada acertado cometario sobre la ostentosa cena que había preparado. Él conocía a la perfección a su abuela y nunca la había visto así de nerviosa, después de todo, no todos los días recibía en casa la vista de una esposa y madre de mortifagos.

Ya había pasado más de un año desde la primera reunión con Narcissa, varias más le habían seguido pero a Andrómeda aún le resultaba extraño pensar en ella como su hermana. Había pasado mucho tiempo y gastado todas sus energías odiándola, que ahora, con este cambio, aún no se sentía completamente cómoda. Claro que tenía sus dudas, le costaba creer que su hermana hubiera cambiado tanto, que su esposo y su hijo también olvidaran sus viejas manías pero todos ellos habían pasado todas y cada una de las pruebas que ella les había puesto.

Porque no iba a permitir que su nieto, su Teddy, estuviera en peligro al estar cerca de personas que sólo fingían arrepentimiento. Sólo había permitido que Scorpius fuera a su casa para visitar a Teddy, que se vieran en lugares públicos, que se mantuvieran en contacto pero al final, ella había terminado admitiendo que no podía seguir comportándose como una paranoica (sin importar todos los motivos que su hermana y su familia le hubieran dado anteriormente), porque era verdad, su hermana, Cissy, por lo menos había cambiado y merecía la pena retomar una relación que ella misma creía muerta.

El sonido del timbre le arrancó un sobresalto, en verdad tenía que tranquilizarse o su hermana pensaría que le estaba dando demasiada importancia y lo que Andrómeda menos quería era verse descubierta por Narcissa.

-Yo abro, abuela – le dijo Teddy con una sonrisa en los labios, le encantaba ver que su abuela, a veces, también perdía el control de las cosas, como el resto de los mortales.

-¡Hola, Teddy! – el alegre saludo de Scorpius la relajó un poco, pero aún tenía que controlarse. – ¡Hola, tía Andy!

Andrómeda aún no se acostumbraba a que ese niño rubio la llamara de esa forma pero tenía que admitir que le resultaba agradable; Scorpius no era malo, sino todo lo contrario, inclusive era encantador, le recordaba un poco a Sirius.

-Buenas tardes, Scor, bienvenidos – dijo saludando también a su hermana.

Narcissa la saludó con una sonrisa. Su relación aún no era como en su niñez pero por lo menos existía.

Tuvieron una plática antes de cenar, la mayor parte fue dirigida por Scorpius y Teddy, esos dos no se cansaban de hablar sobre todas las actividades que realizaban, aunque Scorpius disfrutaba preguntando a Teddy sobre la vida en Hogwarts y Teddy se sentía verdaderamente importante y mayor respondiendo con elaborados relatos sobre sus aventuras, era la misma característica que Andrómeda tanto había amado de su hija, los dos podían hacer toda una historia de la más simple y rutinaria actividad.

Narcissa ponía atención a cada una de las palabras que salían de la boca de su sobrino nieto pero también observaba a detalle cada una de las fotografías que había en la pequeña pero acogedora sala de su hermana. Todo era tan diferente a la fría y monocromática mansión Malfoy; las fotografías estaban llenas de sonrisas y poses relajadas, fiestas llenas de color, viajes al parque y escenas de una niña y un niño de cabellos tan cambiantes como sus gestos, nada que ver con las poses rígidas y altaneras que había colgadas en las paredes de su mansión.

Los sillones eran muidos, con cojines regados por todos lados y una alfombra gruesa, tal vez a Teddy le gustaba tirarse en medio de la sala a leer o jugar con los hijos Weasley; Scorpius nunca abría hecho una cosa así y Narcissa lo lamentó terriblemente, porque se había perdido esa parte de su infancia. Los colores del lugar eran claros y reconfortantes, aunque era difícil apreciarlos porque las paredes estaban tapizadas por dibujos infantiles llenos de color, seguramente creaciones de Teddy que Andrómeda no había querido quitar; los dibujos de Scorpius estaban guardados en un cajón de su habitación. Tal vez no había cometido los mismos errores con Scorpius pero tampoco lo habían hecho tan feliz como lo había sido Teddy.

Después de la cena, Teddy invitó a Scorpius a su habitación para mostrarle sus libros de Hogwarts, su escoba y otras cosas que podrían interesarle. Andrómeda sirvió el té en la sala.

-Te admiro, Andy – se le salió a Narcissa mientras veía a su hermana servir el té. – Disculpa, es sólo que…

-No te preocupes, Cissy. Yo también te admiro a ti.

Las dos hermanas soltaron una carcajada. Desde que había comenzado la tarde se habían comportado como dos mujeres terriblemente respetables, siendo políticamente correctas y comportándose como su madre hubiera esperado que lo hicieran. Fue una carcajada compartida como las que soltaban cuando tenían 11 y 13 años y comenzaban a gustarles los chicos y les sonreían llamando su atención, fue una carcajada que las transportó varias décadas atrás, volviendo a ser Andy y Cissy, dos hermanas que compartían secretos y se contaban sus sueños en susurros, en medio de la noche, era una carcajada que las volvía a unir como hermanas.

-Había pasado mucho tiempo – dijo Andrómeda secándose algunas lágrimas de risa. – Estoy cansada, Cissy, dejemos de cosas y seamos simplemente hermanas.

-Perdóname, Andy – Narcissa dejó su taza de té y se levantó para abrazar a su hermana, Andrómeda respondió al abrazo, sintiendo que se quitaba un enorme peso de encima.

-Ya quedo todo en el pasado, Cissy, olvidado y perdonado.

Puede que hubiera muchas desgracias que las separaran, mucha sangre derramada que les hacía imposible siquiera pensar en una reconciliación, puede que hubiera demasiadas muertes que habían terminado creando un cerco que las separaba pero sus nietos les habían dado una gran lección: la vida no puede continuar si no hay perdón, que no hay nada más importante que ser felices y disfrutar de las personas que aún están a nuestro lado, que podemos continuar viviendo, que el pasado no tenía porque hacer del presente y el futuro, un infierno.

Andrómeda perdonó a Narcissa y se perdonó a ella misma al sentirse culpable por creer que estaba traicionando a su esposo e hija. Narcissa obtuvo lo que más deseaba: volver a tener a su hermana y darle a su nieto una familia que lo quisiera y pudiera darle lo que ella y su hijo no podían, un futuro digno.

Tal vez el resto de la comunidad mágica no comprendiera el perdón que Andrómeda le había dado a su hermana pero sí algo la había caracterizado era que no estaba dispuesta a vivir bajo las expectativas e ideales de los demás, sino sobre los propios y no sería ella si ahora los traicionaba. Era feliz y el resto del mundo le importaba poco.

FIN

_- Nota de la autora -_

_Espero que les haya gustado, esta es una historia que a mí personalmente me encanto. Tal vez sea algo cursi pero espero que no demasiado._


End file.
